Altered
by megatoescorpse01
Summary: AU.Dark Harry. Harry Potter/Stargate crossover. Harry has always been different but not long before his eighth birthday he becomes even more different as a scientists ultimate project alters him in a way that changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate. Anything you recognize most likely does not belong to me.

A/N: So this will start in season 4 of stargate. This is my first fic and I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a good writer at all, but I had this idea for some time so I ended up writing it. I was never planning on posting it but I decided that if anyone can stand my writing and actually wanted to read more I'd continue posting otherwise I'll continue to keep it to myself. This is unbeta'd so expect errors.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

"_Parseltongue"_

--

**Altered**

He knew they were onto him. It would not take the ones under his control much longer to overcome the influence of his device and those who he could not control had become suspicious. Versidt knew that once any investigation started he would be the prime suspect.

The other Alterans always disagreed with him on the subject of his experiments, inventions and methods. They would not stop him though; nothing would get in the way of his ultimate experiment. 'Even if they do come after me they will not be able to capture me.' Versidt thought as he walked to his quarters.

He needed to gather all his things then make his way to his secure and hidden lab. Once there he could activate the special shield and no one would be able to find him. 'Not even if they _ascended_, the weaklings'

Versidt practically spat out the word ascended in his mind. He felt that it was pointless that they researched how to ascend to a higher plane of existence since they decided they would not interfere with those on lower planes of existence.

'What use is all that power if one will not use it? Moreover, once ascended we would all be equal in power. No doubt if I tried doing as I wanted they would join power to stop me' thought Versidt darkly.

He would not lower himself to that, as his plans were far greater and not even they would be able to stop him. While he finished packing all his possessions Versidt unconsciously touched the bracelet on his right arm.

The bracelet was what appeared to be just a solid metal band an inch and a quarter in width, the only strange thing about it was there being no apparent way to take it off. As he focused his attention on his bracelet, a smirk came across Versidt's face.

'One of my best inventions yet, heh, those weaklings will not know what hit them. They would never guess that this bracelet is not only the key to my lab but also has the power to transport me there in the event that I am in danger. Even if they do figure out what it does they will not be able to remove it.'

Versidt started heading towards the ship he intended to take to get to his lab. He would go about his business like always, as it was best not to raise more suspicion upon his self. As he got closer to ship bay, he put his hand over his bracelet, which caused a crack to appear on the underside as it changed shape from a circle to a straight line.

It then expanded until it was a small rectangle with keys on the top side of the device and a holographic screen at an angle to the top edge of the device. 'I need to activate the programs planted in the main systems designed to prevent any tracking of gateship and myself as well as delete information pertaining to me.'

As he finished the activation of the programs Versidt was so concentrated on watching to make sure his programs worked as planed that he never saw the energy blast come at him from behind. As the energy beam hit him, the device that was once in his hand was barley a millimeter from his now limp hand disappeared in a flash of white light while Versidt fell to the floor unconscious surrounded by four security enforcers.

--

Versidt basked in the power he held and although it was not his original plan, this worked just as well. How could he not like it when an entire galaxy worships him giving him the power he needs to be able to annihilate the ascended Alterans and rule over the galaxies they have protected so fervently?

He might have hated ascension due to the fact that all would be equal on this plan of existence; however, the moment he found out being worshiped added to his power he knew it would work out just as well. He knew the others would not interfere with lower levels of existence and himself as long as he stayed away from their galaxies. Meanwhile he would gather more followers in preparation for the day he and his fellow Ori destroy the Alterans.

--

As he sat in the library, a seven-year-old Harry could not help but sigh as he finished reading another book. He had really liked this one but now he was going to have to find another. It was not hard to find a good book that he liked it was just that Harry liked to immerse himself into the books he read to help him forget all about his problems.

Now Harry is not your average seven-year-old and several key facts illustrate to this. First is that he never knew his parents as they died when he was one years old. Second is that he lives with his aunt, her husband, and his cousin who neglect and abuse him. The third fact is that he can do strange things—strange things that his relatives punish him for if they find out about. When Harry was younger, he found out that if he thought hard enough he could sometimes make things happen.

_It first started when he was locked in his cupboard one night—awake and starving, since as punishment for something Dudley (his cousin) did and blamed on him, he was not allowed to eat for the week. He was thinking really hard about wanting to get out of his cupboard so he could sneak something to eat. _

_'Please please let me get out of here! I don't think I can go another minute without food I'm so hungry! Why do I have to stay in here I want to get out of here.' After awhile of chanting that in his head Harry heard the sound of the door to his cupboard unlocking. Stopping his internal chant Harry looked cautiously at the cupboard door. 'I didn't hear anyone come down stairs, and it's late at night who would be up right now?' _

_H__oping it was not his uncle Vernon ready to give him a beating in addition to the punishment he already got Harry moved closer to the door. "Hello? Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? Dudley?" whispered Harry into the darkness. When he got no response, Harry once again whispered this time a little louder, "Hello? Is anyone out there?" Harry did not know if someone was awake and messing around with him or what was happening so he waited awhile to see what would happen. _

_After a few minutes went by and still no response Harry decided to open the door and peak outside. Once he saw that no one was around he snuck into the kitchen grabbing some food making sure not to take so much that there was a noticeable amount missing in the morning. _

_Returning to his cupboard Harry closed the door and then ate his food. As he finished Harry started wondering about the door and how it unlocked when a thought hit him. _

_'Crap! How am I going to lock the door? If they wake up and find the door unlocked I'm sure they're going to punish me. Ok, think. How did the door unlock in the first place? I know it was locked earlier. Did someone unlock it then sneak back upstairs? I didn't hear anyone and I do not think they would want me to get out so I doubt it was that. Did I somehow unlock it? I was thinking about how I wanted to get out of here and then the door unlocked so maybe that is it. I just have to think about the door being locked.' _

_Harry started concentrating about the door locking again. It took what seemed to be ages to Harry for the door to lock finally but it did._ _After that, Harry made sure that he practiced unlocking and locking his cupboard door and started to see what else he could do._

Putting the book he just finished into the return bin Harry turned to the clock above the librarian's desk to see what time it was. 'If I don't get home soon I won't be able to finish my chores before uncle Vernon gets home. The last thing I want is to get punished again.' Harry quickly grabbed his bag, said goodbye to the librarian and started to head home.

Harry sighed as his got closer to number four private drive where he lived,"I can't wait until I can get out of that house. I mean it's not as bad as it used to be but it still sucks. The lazy bastards make me do all the work around the house and treat me like shit." Harry ranted to what appeared to be himself, however if you looked closer you would see a small amount of movement around his neck.

A medium sized snake poked its head out of Harry's shirt collar and hissed in reply, _"I don't see why you stay with those humans. You could always leave. There is plenty of food in the forest nearby."_

Harry snorted, "Only you would think that a good idea. I have no idea how to survive in the woods."

"Talking to yourself again, freak? You should pay more attention to where you're going or you might be hurt."

Harry turned around to see his cousin Dudley and his little gang walking up to him as if they owned the world. "What do you want Dudley? I don't have time to play games." Harry replied, while mentally he was berating himself for not paying attention and getting himself into this situation.

Dudley laughed and then said, "Looks like we need to teach the freak another lesson, huh guys? It looks like he doesn't know his place." The rest of the gang agreed with Dudley then they started moving forward in a way that Harry thought they must think was menacing.

Having long grown annoyed with Dudley and his gang Harry decided that instead of running away as he usually did today he was gong to do something different. He had learnt how to do this shortly after he found out he could speak to snakes and he wanted to see how well he could make it work.

"I would stop if I were you all." Said Harry as he prepared to make his move.

"And why is that freak? Going to tell your mummy on us? Oh that's right she's dead, you can't." one member of the gang said tauntingly. If Harry was going to go easy on them before he certainly was not now.

As Harry glared at he gang he said, "You can come out now, you know." The gang looked around in confusion as they tried to find whom Harry was calling out. After a few seconds, they figured he was talking to himself again and started laughing at him. That is when out from behind Harry came a huge, scary looking snake.

As the head of the snake came over Harry's shoulder he said, "This is my friend and he's very poisonous. He can get very violent with people who to try to hurt me. _Isn't that right my friend?_" As Harry finished his sentence in parseltongue Dudley and his gang were too stunned to do anything more than stare as Harry rubbed the top of the snakes head as if it were a cute puppy.

"Did I mention that he can attack anyone I want?" As Harry said this, he raised his arm forward and the snake spiraled its way around the arm heading towards the gang. This seemed to jumpstart their brains as they turned tail and ran away screaming. Once they were gone, Harry let out a laugh and the snake disappeared.

"_Did you like that show?"_ Harry hissed to the snake still in his shirt.

"_It was amusing. Couldn't those humans taste that the snake wasn't there?_" the snake replied.

"_Humans don't work like that and most believe what they see, especially stupid ones like those."_ came Harry's amused answer. Knowing his fun was over, Harry continued on his way home.

Not five minutes later Harry arrived at number four private drive. He dropped the snake off in the garden and hissed, "_I'm glad you asked to come with me today. Without you with me, it would have been a lot more boring. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"_

The snake looked at Harry and said, "_It was interesting. I don't think I will ever understand humans."_ And with that he slithered away leaving a once again amused Harry. As Harry looked up at the house, he absentmindedly started to play with the bracelet on his left wrist. When he realized that he was playing with it Harry thought back to when he got the bracelet.

_It had been a long day and Harry was dead tired. For some reason his relatives gave him twice as many chores to do today as normal. It also did not help that when he woke up this morning he was tired and felt drained even though he got a good night of sleep. _

_After he got into his cupboard, Harry prepared for bed and the second his head was on his pillow he was fast asleep. He was floating in absolute darkness and in this darkness something was pulling him along. Suddenly he stopped and there was a bright flash of light. _

_The next thing he knew he was standing in a giant ice cave that was somehow lit up. Harry started looking around until the reflection of light drew his eye to an object on the ground not that far from where he was standing. As he walked over to the object, he could see that it was a metal circle about five to six inches in diameter. _

_Reaching down to pick up the circle it suddenly shot up around his right wrist and shrank in diameter until it fit comfortably but unable to fit over his hand. Before he could even process what just happened Harry woke up in his cupboard to find that the circle from his dream was on his arm. _

_Panicking Harry tired to see if he could get it off only to find that all he had to do was think he wanted it off for it to enlarge enough to get off. However, once he got it off he found he lost the warm comforting feeling he did not even notice he got since he put it on. _

_Thinking that it could not be that bad if he could take it off at any time and that it gave such a warm feeling Harry decided that he would keep it on. The only problem, however, was not letting his relatives see it. Harry knew that if they saw it they would take it away from him so he had to do something. _

_That's when it hit him, he could make people see things that are not there the same way he could open the lock on his cupboard from inside so maybe he could make people not see something that is there. With that thought, Harry spent the rest of the night and the next few days trying to make objects around the house only able to be seen by him. All the while Harry hid the bracelet under his oversized clothes taking extra care for it not to be seen._

After finishing his chores, Harry was sent to his cupboard where he started on his homework. Dudley had come home when Harry was halfway through his chores and did not seem inclined to give him any more trouble today. It was only when Harry heard uncle Vernon get home did he get a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Absentmindedly Harry stared playing with the bracelet on his right wrist. He tired to listen to what uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were whispering about in the living room but he could not make out a word of it. About five minutes later Harry heard something that made his blood run cold. "BOY!" roared uncle Vernon. As Harry shrank back into the corner of his cupboard, he could hear his uncle storming over.

The next thing he knew the door to the cupboard was practically torn off and he was flung out into the hallway wall.

"You ungrateful, freakish little bastard!" Each word out of Vernon's mouth was accompanied with a powerful kick to Harry's torso.

Harry already knew it was going to be bad. He had only been beaten really badly three other times. The kind of beating that leaves you immobile for a week and hurting for two more. As Vernon kept kicking Harry, he was ranting on how it was Harry's fault he lost a big business deal at work, that he should not scare Dudley with his freakishness and that he was always causing trouble.

To anyone watching it was clear that if Vernon did not stop soon he would end up killing Harry. It was not until a particularly hard kick to Harry's head that something happened. There was a bright flash of white light and then Harry was gone leaving Vernon looking very frightened while yelling about how bad he was going to beat Harry for performing his freakishness in his home.

--

One year six months later

In what seemed to be an abandoned lab of sorts the only sign of inhabitants was a low hum and pulsating white light coming from the middle of one of the walls. Taking a closer look it appeared that in the middle of the wall, a half hexagon shaped alcove that was wide, tall, and deep enough for a human to stand in was the source of both the humming and light.

Inside said alcove was the now nine-year-old Harry Potter. No longer was Harry showing any signs of neglect or abuse but in fact, he looked like he could be older by a year or two. Knowledge of ancient technology would yield that the device Harry happened to be in was reminiscent of an Alteran stasis pod, however the only similarities would be the look and design of the alcove itself.

Slowly the light died down and the humming came to a stop and Harry's eyes opened. Shaking off the feeling of sleeping for a long time Harry stared looking around trying to figure out where he was. 'The last thing I remember I was getting beaten for scaring Dudley and something about a business deal.' Harry thought.

Carefully creeping out of the alcove, Harry looked around startled as the lights suddenly came on. "Where the hell am…" Harry trailed off as his mind flashing through knowledge he did not have before. Falling to the ground clutching his head Harry started to remember.

After a half hour Harry was on the ground panting, now knowing how to read, write, and speak the language of the Alterans along with some background information on them. Along with this, he knew a little information on the complex he was in and that he would now be able to use any of the technology here. 'This is very weird.'

Looking around Harry could tell his eyesight was better than ever due to the fact he could see perfectly fine, maybe more than perfectly as the minimal light did not affect his vision, even though he did not have his glasses with him. Along with this, Harry saw that he could barely recognize his own body.

'I can't believe this is my body, I'm a lot taller than I was before, and I'm no longer too skinny.' Looking at the recently awakened boy showed an impressive body for a nine year old seeing as a moderate build and nice semi-defined muscles is not the normal. 'Not too much to make me bulky or too muscular but just the right amount.' He was still lithe and on the pale side but overall he was well muscled for a nine-year-old.

As he thought of what happened to his body more information made its way into his mind, this time more rapidly than the last and without incapacitating him. Harry went over the information that he had gained and thought. 'So I'm in the lab of an alien race that lived millennia ago and now I'm one of them—or at least part them. This is just too much to take in.'

Slowly standing up Harry walked over to one of the control consoles and the information on how to operate the controls came to the foreground of his mind in addition to what he should be checking for. Accessing the controls using his new knowledge Harry brought up information on the lab.

"It seems that there is plenty of power left, almost all systems, except the device I was in and the shields have been powered off conserving as much energy as possible. Lets get this place powered back up and then I can take some more time to sort this all out." Harry rambled to himself as he accessed the control console.

As the entire lab came back to life, Harry started walking to where he knew he could get some food. Heading out of the main lab room and out into the corridor Harry walked over to the closest door on the left. Entering this room and walking over to a console on the wall Harry studied it for a few seconds using the information he gained to learn how to use it and then picked what he wanted to eat for the device to synthesize.

'I could have used one of these back at the Dursley's. At least then I wouldn't have starved or had to cook for those bastards.' thought Harry as he took the food to the table in the room. As he began to eat, Harry stared to think about what he was going to do next and about that device he was in when he woke up, how he got there, and what it did. Still in almost disbelief Harry started going over what he knew of the device he was in when he woke up.

"Ok, so that device I was in is designed to transfer all the knowledge the Alteran's had in their database and alter the body to be able to withhold that information. It also gave a greater ability and ease to use ancient technology and some powers like those of an ascended. However, the process is not complete due to the invention being half-complete."

Finishing his food and wanting to know what the changes to his body were since the process was not finished Harry went back into the main lab and headed for the control panel for the device to find out. Accessing the information Harry sat there and read the log of what happened to him.

"Lets see, I only have some of the knowledge of the Alteran race, maybe about a fourth of it. It altered my brain to be able to withhold that knowledge and acquire new information at a faster and ultimate retention rate. My body was altered to utilize their technology flawlessly, it corrected years of starvation and abuse. And what's this? Bloody hell, it gave me telekinesis and a limited healing ability!"

'This is just too weird. If I didn't know any better I would say someone was playing a joke on me. I mean who would believe this. Aliens from another planet, life amongst the galaxies, supernatural powers? It sounds crazy even to me' pondered Harry. 'I wonder if this might have anything to do with how I was able to do things before; like making people see illusions and such. But I don't have any knowledge of that and I could do it before this. I'll have to investigate that later.'

Finished reading the data from the device Harry got up went out into the corridor, and into the only bedroom in the complex. Harry let himself fall back down onto the bed and started going through his new knowledge. Knowing all he had to do to recall all the information he was given was enter a meditative state and it would all slowly come back to him Harry slowly relaxed.

Seconds later, his mind naturally went into the meditative state and Harry started to remember everything he has learned or seen since he was born. A minute later Harry sat up with a start. 'My parents, I can remember my parents!' examining his newfound memories of his early childhood, or more like his first year of life, Harry saw his parents for the first time he remembered.

However, this brought up many more questions when he saw the things they could do, heard them talk about wizards, witches and magic. Eventually he saw the death of his mother and his attempted murder. 'My relatives lied to me. My parents didn't die in a bloody car crash! They were murdered and the same person tried to kill me.' Harry sat shocked by this latest revelation.

His parents were murdered, he somehow survived, and all the while, his relatives lied about it. On top of that, with those sticks his parents had they could do things similar to those he could do when he made people see things or opened the lock on his cupboard. Deciding that once he finished going through all the new knowledge he had Harry was going to pay the Dursley family a visit and get some answers.

After about forty-five minutes of reclining on the bed, sorting his new knowledge about his life that he had forgotten or just did not remember before due to being so young Harry came across the information about the lab complex he was currently occupying.

He already knew the basic layout of the most important rooms but beyond that, he knew nothing about this place. Going through the information, he was amazed at the level of technology having come across little about the scope of Alteran technology before this.

Getting over his awe Harry continued assimilating the knowledge gained from the database. He knew once he had it all sorted and assimilated it would all seem like distant memories waiting to be called to the front of his mind and that the more he used the information the more it would become sharper and more readily accessed instead of a hazy memory that took a while to remember clearly. Scant hours later Harry was not only hungry but also tired and developing a headache.

'First things first, I'll get something to eat, get some clothes, shower, then get some sleep.' Thought Harry as he got off the bed and headed to the kitchen. After eating, Harry went back into the lab and synthesized some clothes for himself in a classic Alteran design including a white and gold cloak/robe with a huge hood based off data that was already stored in the machine.

With new cloths in hand Harry made his way back to the bedroom, threw most of the clothes on the table beside the bed and then went into the adjoined bathroom to shower. Exiting the bathroom after his shower in his underwear Harry got into the bed a settled down to go to sleep. Not five minutes later Harry was sound asleep and assimilating more of his new knowledge while he slept.

--

It was a few days later that Harry was ready to leave and pay a much needed visit to the Dursley's to find out more about his parents. In those few days, Harry had gone over all the new knowledge he had and now had almost all of it as hazy memories with a few more clear.

Not only did he finish going over the information but also he had been practicing his telekinesis and other ability. With telekinesis, Harry managed to bring small items around the complex to him, throw them away from himself, and hover it in place. Using his 'magic' as his parents had called it and the memories of his parents Harry could replicate few of the things his parents did.

He also found out whatever changes made to his body had made it easier for him to do the so-called 'magic' as when he practiced the things he could do before he was altered they were easier. First, he was going to find out more about his parents and what he could do and then he was going to find a way off of this planet.

Harry was looking forward to exploring the galaxy and getting away from earth, seeing as he hated the people here. Grabbing an Alteran weapon from a storage room Harry headed to the ship bay. He knew the weapon only stunned but it was perfect for what he needed, the last thing he wanted was to be beaten again and when disguised as a gun it would give him the upper hand.

After all he could not kill his relatives as that would draw attention to him but he could scare them for now and take more permanent measures later. Entering the ship bay, he saw three of the ships designed for use in conjunction with the gate. Wondering why there were three ships when he knew only one person ever came here Harry opened one of them and then headed up to the pilots seat. As he sat down the console came alive and after searching his mind to know what to do Harry fired up the engines and remotely opened the bay door.

Activating the cloaking device the ship disappeared as it ascended the shaft to the surface. Breaking the surface of the ground Harry could see the volcano the lab complex was built near to help power the shields with the geothermal energy. Using his mind to bring up a map of Earth Harry used it to navigate to number four private drive.

A while later Harry arrived at his former house and decided the best place to land was in the driveway with the cloaking device still activated. Opening the rear door Harry carefully looked around to make sure no one was watching as he stepped out of the ship and walked up to the front door.

Thinking it would be best to keep his newly gained technology secret and to stick to the plan Harry used his ability to give the illusion that he was holding a gun instead of the Alteran energy weapon. Making sure that the weapon was ready Harry took a deep breath and reached for the door handle.

Quietly Harry opened the door and moved stealthily inside the house. Closing the door silently and moving further into the house he listened to find out where the Dursley's were in the house. Hearing them eating dinner Harry mentally prepared himself before walking into the dinning room with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley. How nice to see you all again." Harry said while enjoying the shocked and startled look on their faces.

"Y-y-you, what are you doing here?" stammered out his aunt.

"Why I just wanted to see you all again and maybe ask you a few questions" was Harry's retort. "

You have a lot of nerve to come back here boy." Vernon said while he stood up and made to move towards Harry. Holding up what his relatives would see as a gun Harry stopped all movement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Vernon. Now sit down, I have some questions for you all." Harry said glaring darkly.

Sputtering in outrage Vernon sat back down before roaring at Harry, "What do you think you're doing freak? Coming into my house and holding us at gunpoint. I always knew you were trouble. Nothing but a common criminal you are, just like your parents. After all we did for you taking you in and giving you food and shelter." Harry scowled as Vernon kept yelling. Deciding he had enough of Vernon Harry pointed the gun at him and told him to shut up.

"Now I have some questions and if they don't get answered someone is going to get hurt and it's not me." At this he focused most of his attention to his aunt as he mentally prepared a list of questions to ask.

Looking at his scared aunt Harry asked the first question or more like demand, "Tell me all you know about my parents and don't lie." He punctuated this with a hard glare as his aunts eyes got larger when she heard the question.

"They were just worthless drunks who died in a car crash, nothing but riffraff. We told you all this before." She spat out at Harry as she gained more of her lost courage.

Knowing this to be a lie Harry aimed his weapon at his frozen cousin and fired. As Dudley fell back, knocked out by the weapon the other Dursley's saw him shot with the gun.

Screaming Petunia ran over to her son and started shaking him trying to wake him up without noticing he was not bleeding. Meanwhile Vernon stood up and started making his way over to hurt Harry until the weapon pointed in his direction reminding him Harry had it.

"Now, let's try this again and this time you'll take my warning of not lying to heart. Sit back down Vernon, or you'll join your son." This seemed to bring the Dursley's back to reality as they gathered around Dudley.

"If you answer my questions fast enough you just might be able to save him." Harry said right before he repeated his initial demand/question. Petunia was now shaking as she told him all about his parents. How her sister was abnormal, went off to that freak school, learnt magic and married Harry's dad. How they got themselves killed and that she found him on their doorstep with a letter. During all this, Harry was taking it all in. Asking a few more questions and getting correct terminology from his aunt Harry finally got the answers he wanted.

"You know all three of you are horrible people to starve and beat me because I am different. I believed that my parents were drunks that did not care about me and died in a car crash that was their fault because of you. Tell me where that letter is if you still have it, which you better had, and after I get it, I am leaving and not coming back. I can only hope that you all die horrible deaths." Glad that he was soon to be gone Petunia told Harry the location of the letter left with him. Smirking once again Harry thanked them for the answers to his questions then raised his weapon once again.

Enjoying the shocked look on their faces Harry shot them both with the weapon knowing all three would wake up in an hour or two. 'Of course they will probably be scared out of there minds when they wake up but what's wrong with that?' Harry thought after he shot them.

This done Harry retrieved the letter from its hiding place and sat down in the living room to read it. The letter didn't give much more information than what he already had just that there was some sort of protection around the house when he was here and that the person who left him with his relatives name is Dumbledore.

'I would like to meet this Dumbledore if only to destroy him for leaving me with these people if you could even call them that.' A dark smirk came over Harry's face at the thought and he made a mental reminder to find this Dumbledore person some time in the future.

Leaving the house and locking the door behind him Harry went back into his ship and closed the rear door. Sitting down in front of the control console Harry thought back to what his Aunt had told him.

'The other wizards somehow hide themselves from everyone else. This means there has to be some type of shield preventing outsiders to see them. If they are using shields, I could use the sensors on the ship to locate energy readings over large areas of land that is inconsistent with current technology levels. Add to that my aunt said something about an entrance somewhere in downtown London and it should not be too hard to find.'

Figuring this to be the best idea to find out more about his heritage Harry started scanning the area as he flew the ship, still cloaked, to downtown London. Beeping indicators alerted Harry that they had found something. Having the sensors show a map of London and then overlaying the energy anomaly Harry found a place where he assumed was the entrance to the Diagon Alley his aunt talked about as the other area's were either too small or in a train station. Finding a place to land the ship where no one would find it was difficult but he finally just landed it on a nearby roof that was empty.

Mentally asking the ship for the handheld scanning device Harry grabbed it from its compartment once it opened and powered down the ship's engine leaving on the cloaking device of course.

Once out on the roof Harry closed the door to the ship and walked over to the door leading inside the building. Using his magic, Harry unlocked the door and headed down to the street. He got several stares along the way due to the big cloak he wore but he just brushed them off. Arriving in front of the building his sensors said had a strange energy reading he could already tell there was something off about it.

It seemed as if no one knew it was there. Looking at the name of the place Harry snorted 'The leaky Cauldron. What a fantastic name for a building used by wizards.' Amused Harry hid the handheld sensor in his cloak, threw on his hood, and entered the building. Hand on the energy weapon in his clothes Harry slowly started looking around the building.

'Not really much is it? Looks like it could have been abandoned years ago if not for the people in here' Harry thought as he saw the dark, dusty, and somewhat dank interior. A few people had looked his way when he entered but after a few seconds of staring, they looked away. Knowing that he needed more information Harry headed over to the bar tender.

"Hey there lad, lost your parents or something?" The bartender asked.

"No, I'm here on my own. I never really knew my parents." Was the reply Harry gave to the man. He gave Harry a half-curious half-sympathetic look.

"Well my names Tom and this here is my pub. Can I get you anything?"

Sizing Tom up and figuring he could give Harry the necessary information Harry took a seat at the bar, "Actually, I only just found out that I was a wizard the other day and that's about all the information I got from my caregiver. They could not tell me anything more than that I was a wizard and the location of this pub so I was just trying to find more information. Don't think you could give me a basic rundown of things could you?" Harry asked.

Tom stared at Harry for a minute as if trying to see if he had any ulterior motives. After a moment Tom asked, "How old are you?"

Harry looked at tom as if he was crazy and wondered what his age had to do with anything he then replied, "I'm nine but what does that have to do with anything?"

At this Tom got a small smile, "Well once you turn eleven you should get a letter to go to school at Hogwarts to learn all about magic and such. I only asked because you look like you could be eleven years old."

Taking in this information Harry got Tom to tell him more about the wizarding world and magic. Once he got all the basic information he needed, Harry was walking with Tom to the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Thank you for all you help Tom, I really appreciate it."

Tom gave Harry a smile as he tapped the correct bricks on the wall, which Harry memorized, to open the doorway to the alley. "It was no problem. I'm used to getting a lot of muggleborns in my pub." At this Harry nodded goodbye then set off into the alley. As Harry walked into the alley, Tom realized something. 'Never did get that kids name.' Tom thought to himself before he just shook it off.

First order of business was to head to the wizarding bank. His parents were wizards so that had to mean they had at least some money and if not he would come up with something. Navigating his way through the dwindling crowd in the alley Harry arrived at Gringotts.

Entering the building Harry got his first look at goblins. Making his way to an open teller, Harry looked at the goblin before clearing his throat. "Excuse me; I was wondering if there was any way to tell if my parents left me any money. They died when I was a child and I was raised in the muggle world." Harry enquired. The goblin stared at Harry for a minute before calling over another goblin.

"This young wizard needs to see if he has any vaults in his name." The new goblin nodded at this and turned to Harry, "Come with me we will need to use one of the back rooms." Harry nodded in accord and followed the goblin into a back hallway and into what he assumed was a goblins office.

"Now, there is a simple procedure to see if you have any faults in your name, Mr.?"

"Potter, Harry Potter." At this, the eyes of the goblin seem to widen a fraction before returning to normal. Getting up and grabbing a nearby sheet of what looked like paper from a filing cabinet the goblin returned to its seat.

"Now we just need a drop of blood and a magical imprint and we'll have a full listing of all your holding Mr. Potter." Following the goblins directions Harry pricked his finger and let some blood drip onto the paper then places his thumb down onto the blood. As Harry placed his thumb onto the blood, he felt a warm sensation throughout his body, which dissipated after a few seconds.

Studying the paper for a minute the goblin turned to Harry, "It seems that you have a vault Mr. Potter. Your Parents left you all of their assets including a small fortune." Hearing this was good news to Harry.

"How much do I have in the vault and are there any restrictions on it?" Harry asked.

"There are no restrictions on the vault; you can do anything you like with it and its contents. And this is a list of the contents of the vault." The goblin said while handing over the paper he had. As Harry looked over the paper, his eyes widened considerably.

'Bloody hell, I don't know the galleon to sterling conversion but I must be rich. I doubt I could even spend all this.' Giving Harry a minute to look over the paper the goblin got the paperwork needed to have a new key made for the vault.

"Mr. Potter, you will need a new key to be able to access your vault unless you have it with you." After receiving a negative reply from Harry the goblin continued, "There is a small fee for having a new key made but it is only two galleons. Would you like to have a new key made now?"

"Of course, how long does it take to make a new key?" Twenty minutes later Harry, with new key in hand, was heading down to get some money from his vault. Staring into the vault, Harry was amazed. Knowing a number on paper is nothing like seeing the piles of gold in person. Filling the bag provided with as many galleons as he could stuff in it Harry headed back up to the Alley.

Back out in the Alley Harry decided that if he was going to be buying a lot of stuff he was going to have to get something to hold it all. Looking around for a luggage store Harry found one that sold trunks and backpacks.

Heading inside Harry started looking around and reading about all the features some of the stuff had. 'This is really cool they can make this stuff weightless, bottomless, and even self shrinking. Hrm, I kind of like the idea of a shrinking trunk. A bag would be nice but it would hold less and not be as easy to get to things.'

In the end, Harry chose a nice cherry wood trunk that shrunk with a phrase and was charmed to weigh very little. Exiting the shop with his new trunk in his pocket Harry headed to the place he was looking forward to the most, the bookshop. Entering the shop Harry saw the person who entered in front of him grab a cauldron that he guessed was supposed to be like a basket or cart and grabbed one as well.

Looking around Harry started grabbing books that looked interesting making sure to get a few from each major section and at least one from minor ones. He knew he most likely would not be going to that school in a few years but he still wanted to learn all he could. 'Who knows, it could even help me out while exploring the galaxy. Or at least give me something to do if I get bored' Thought Harry.

Once he had all the books that he thought he would need for a while, Harry went to pay for them all. The cashier gave him a strange look as he paid for the virtually hundreds of books he picked out. Placing the newly bought books into his trunk Harry mused on where to go next. 'I need to get one of those wands Tom was talking about still and I'd like to get a look down that other Alley. Look around a little more to see if anything catches my eye.'

Exiting the store Harry looked for a place that sold wands. Spotting one, Harry made his was over to it and entered the store. 'Does no one in the wizarding world know how to clean, this place looks really run down.' Was the first thought that Harry got upon entering the store.

Seeing no one at the counter Harry called out, "Hello? Anyone there?" When he heard someone say hello right behind him Harry jumped startled by the sudden appearance. Spinning around Harry saw a creepy looked old man and said, "What are you trying to do? You scared me half to death."

The old man just laughed lightly and walked around to behind the counter. "I am Mr. Ollivander and I didn't expect to see you so soon Mr. Potter. Most young wizards don't get their wands until they receive their Hogwarts letter."

Hearing this Harry narrowed his eyes, "How did you know my name? And why does it matter when I get my wand?"

Ollivander laughed lightly again and replied, "I know all who come into my shop Mr. Potter, and most do not get their wand before they turn eleven because children are not allowed to perform magic outside of school, at least until they are seventeen. However, it does not matter when you buy your wand as long as you do not plan to use it before you get to school. Now which is your wand arm?"

At this, Harry looked at Mr. Ollivander questionably but then held out his right arm. Three quarters of an hour, a talk about his parents' wands, and many wands later and Harry let out a sigh. Mr. Ollivander seemed to be enjoying trying wand after wand but Harry was getting tired of it. 'I'm lucky the stores seem to stay open late. If I knew this was going to take so long I would have come here last.'

Putting another wrong wand back into its case Mr. Ollivander got a far off look on his face. 'This one is most difficult. I even tried the brother wand to he-who-must-not-be-named. Nothing seems to be working. I have not had one this tricky in a very long time. Maybe I should try _those_.' Mumbling to himself, Ollivander disappeared into the back of his shop and did not return for at least five minutes.

Meanwhile Harry was lost in thought, 'If this takes any longer maybe I just won't but a wand. I mean I have not needed it to do anything up until now, it cannot be that important.' Harry was brought out of thought when Ollivander came back with a case that held ten wands.

"These are some special wands my family has made with rare cores. Give each one of these a wave." Harry looked down at the wands and immediately he felt drawn to one near the right side of the case. Picking it up gave Harry a warming sensation that flowed throughout his body. When he gave the wand a wave there was a bright flash of light that lasted for a few seconds. Mr. Ollivander smiled when he saw this.

"That wand is made of yew and as a core has the tongue of a basilisk; the king of the serpents and one of the most deadly. That is a very powerful wand Mr. Potter, use it well." Remembering that for future study, Harry paid for the wand and a wand holster he saw on display and then left the shop.

'That talk about serpents reminded me. I really liked talking to the snakes around private drive, maybe I should buy one while I'm here to keep me company? It's not like I can take anyone to the lab with me.' Spotting a shop named Magical Menagerie Harry entered and headed over to where the snakes were.

Looking around for a while Harry came across a medium sized midnight blue snake with violet eyes. Looking at the sign on the cage this snake was supposedly one of the more rare magical snakes the shop sold. Harry spoke to it for a while before he decided to buy it.

Reassuring the clerk that he would be able to handle it Harry handed over some galleons for the snake, a large tank, and food for the snake. Outside of the store Harry walked over into an alcove, took the snake out of the tank and let it wrap around his body under his clothes then put the tank into his trunk along with the food.

Knowing he did not have much time left as it was getting late, Harry hurried down what he saw was called Knockturn Alley. He walked down the Alley looking at each store until he found a bookstore. Looking around the store Harry picked up a few more titles that looked interesting before heading up to the counter.

However, along the way to the counter he saw a book that at first glance looked to be written in a strange language but soon turned into English. Interested by the book Harry grabbed it and continued over to the counter. Handing over the money for the books Harry added them to his trunk and then left the store.

Wandering the Alley for another ten minutes, nothing caught Harry's eye so he made his way back to the leaky cauldron. Another ten minutes and he was in the gateship and on his way back to the lab complex.

--

He had been at it for about two years now and Harry was still surprised at how fast he could read and memorize new information. He had never been on the slow side, reading and learning a little faster than his classmates but now he was almost godlike.

When he had gotten back from Diagon Alley Harry had immediately started reading the books he bought. After a few days of reading books on magical theory and the different branches of magic, he had felt ready to start practicing. It was then that Harry discovered he must have an innate aptitude for using magic; he had no trouble at all with most of the spells he tried.

Along with this Harry noticed that he seemed to not tire quickly while using magic leading him to believe he had a larger than average magical reserve. During the past two years Harry had gone through all the books he bought, got some more on things he felt would be useful to learn including advancing in certain subjects.

Not only had Harry practiced with his wand he continued to also practice his spells without the use of his wand and then without the use of words. He had read about both in some of the books he bought and speculated that because his mind and body were altered both of these tasks which were practically impossible for almost every witch and wizard came to him naturally.

Harry felt that he had learned all he needed of magic at this point. He found out that the book written in what had appeared to be another language was in parseltongue. He found out all about his ability to speak to snakes and the books had a lot of good information on spells and such. One of the best things to come from those books was occlumency and legilimency.

Due to his more advanced brain, he was able to master both arts with only some difficulty and a little practice on unsuspecting people. Also, his legilimency worked differently than the book described as he could do things the book told to be impossible and Harry guessed it was another thing that came with being altered.

Since he had finished incorporating the knowledge he had from the Alteran database he worked on making the information more clear and adding some more information that he read from the database itself when he got tired of learning magic. Some knowledge that he gained from the database told him about the builder of this lab, a half constructed ship in a hanger bay, and the mysterious bracelet Harry had gained years ago. The original owner of the lab, named Versidt, was a brilliant scientist.

According to information in the database, Versidt did not get along with the other Alterans and so he built the lab so one day he could eventually dominate over them. The database did not say what eventually happened to Versidt but Harry thought that it was probable the Alterans caught and imprisoned or executed him.

He learned that if he were ever in danger the bracelet would transport him back to the lab; however, it only worked if he was on this planet. Harry knew however that a similar system programmed into the half-constructed ship's systems would do the same as long as the ship was near his location, such as in orbit around a planet he was on or if he was on a nearby ship.

One of the more cool things he found out about the lab complex he was staying in was the half-built ship in a special underground construction/hanger bay. The bay looked as if it were specially designed for the ship that was there seeing as if the ship were to be finished it would take up almost all the space in the bay.

After this find, Harry set the construction drones to continue building the ship until they ran out of resources at which point he would have to acquire more. Along with this was the knowledge that if things ever got terrible there was a special shield that could be activated that would encompass the entire complex and shift it to another phase where it would be undetectable and completely safe as long as it had power. Seeing as the lab had quite a few zero-point energy modules, which would have to be used, as the geothermal energy would be inaccessible out of phase, Harry did not think that power would be a problem.

As Harry checked the current level of supplies needed to finish building the new ship, he saw they were nearing depletion. 'This is not good. Without the ship, I cannot leave Earth and start my life anew with my horrid past behind me. I know that there are none of the minerals needed to complete the ship on this planet as the deposits do not occur naturally on Earth.'

Thinking more on it, information came up from the recesses of his mind about the city-ship Atlantis. When assimilating the knowledge of the Alteran Harry shortly went over the information on Atlantis not really taking any of it in and just storing it in his long-term memory.

Looking over the information on Atlantis Harry found a new awe for the long gone Alterans. Atlantis could easily be one of the most amazing places in the galaxy. A huge city that could actually fly amongst the stars and enter hyperspace was something Harry doubted anyone has recreated since the Alterans.

In addition, Atlantis held stores of minerals and resources not to mention the labs working on new technology and such. Harry could not believe he did not think of this before. The city-ship was a goldmine of resources and he could take it anywhere in the galaxy. 'Too bad I can't do the same with the lab. I have to leave it here on this pathetic planet.'

The only problem would be landing, as he knew to land on a planet there needed to be a special outpost on which the city-ship landed. Of course, there was always the easy way of just landing on water as that needed no special outpost.

'Wait a minute. Didn't one of my teachers mention something about the lost city of Atlantis? I think she said something about the city sinking to the bottom of the ocean and never being found again.' Knowing of the shield technology that Atlantis used Harry doubted that the legend could be about the same Atlantis.

The more he thought about Harry figured that if he wanted to he could even use the city-ship itself to fly amongst the galaxy and although it would not be subtle at all it would eliminate his current need for resources to finish the new ship.

'I guess I'll just find Atlantis and if there are enough stored resources to finish this new ship I'll do that so I can use the new ship after I move Atlantis to another planet as a home base of sorts. I just hope that legend of Atlantis has no grounding in fact because the city-ship is a big part of my plans to get off this planet as of now.'

Just as he thought this more knowledge from the Alterans came to the foreground of Harry's mind this time about the invention the Alterans felt was one of there best accomplishments the Astria Porta or as it would be called in English the Stargate. Large circle shaped devices placed on planets all over the galaxy used to travel from one to another even across galaxies.

The gateships have a cylinder shape for the single purpose of having them fit through the stargate showing the importance of the stargate itself. 'This is perfect as now if Atlantis does not have the needed minerals onboard I will be able to use the stargate to gather them. Until my new ship is built I could also use the astria porta to travel off this planet if I feel the need.'

Harry went into the only bedroom now claimed as his own and grabbed the Alteran style cloak. Spotting his snake lounging on the bed Harry asked, "_Would you like to come with me Raven? I doubt you need anymore sleep."_ The snake lazily raised its head before slithering over to Harry.

"_I will come with you. It has been some time since we went out."_ With this said the snake waited until Harry stretched his arm over to him before sliding up it to wrap around Harry's neck and on his shoulders under his robe-like cloak. Smiling at how Raven reminded him of the snakes around private drive, Harry headed into what he called the storeroom to pick up a few things.

Entering the room, he walked over to a table and picked up two energy weapons and a personal shielding device. When he first found out what the small green devices were, Harry instantly knew they would be useful. Not only did it save him from having to bring up a shield using magic but when the device ran out of energy he could use magic to power it for a quarter of a minute before it would no longer work. He had to be careful though, seeing as he only had a limited amount of these. Done getting supplies Harry headed to the gateship bay.

Starting up a ship and exiting the underground complex Harry set to the task of finding the Alteran city-ship. 'Ok scanning Antarctica for Atlantis.' When the sensors could not locate the now ancient city-ship, Harry cursed. "Such a pain in the ass nothing is ever easy is it?" Harry asked himself.

Thinking about what to do Harry thought maybe, it was just too far under the ice. 'Lets see, if I bring up a map of what the earth looked like when the Alterans were still here marked with the location and then overlay a present day map it should be easier to find the location of where the stargate should be. Then I can see if there is a way to get to the city ship without going through several yards if not miles of ice.'

Following the map to the location marked Harry realized that if the city ship was not there, it was possible that at some point, the Alterans left the planet aboard Atlantis as the ice and glaciers would not damage the city due to the shields or the legend he heard of Atlantis as a child could have been true. "I can't believe I didn't think about that." Harry thought aloud.

"_I knew this would be amusing."_ At this, Harry shot a mild glare at Raven and then used the sensors to see if there was anything below the ice while mumbling, "_I'm so glad I could be so entertaining for you. Be happy I don't throw you out into the ice and snow to freeze to death." _

While moving in what would be considered a shiver for a snake Raven replied, "_I would like to see you try Saerix. Besides you would miss me too much to get rid of me."_

Looking sideways at Raven Harry replied, "_I thought I told you not to call me that? My name is Harry not Saerix. And I would only miss you a little."_ Harry punctuated this statement with sticking out his tongue.

Raven hissed in protest "_I refuse to call you such a common name. Saerix fits you better. If you are going to be representing serpents as a __Parselmouth __you need a good name."_

Silently thinking about it, Harry looked over the results of the scans by the sensors. "Damn. Atlantis is gone along with the stargate. The only thing left is the outpost used for landing and that is too far under the ice to reach." Using the sensors to scan the oceans of the planet, since there might be some truth in the legend of Atlantis, showed that the city-ship was no longer on the planet.

Thinking for a minute Harry remembered there should be another stargate that was on the planet and not Atlantis. Pulling up a map of where this secondary stargate was located and once again overlaying a present day map Harry headed for this new location hoping that he found what he wanted this time.

Scanning the area for a way to the stargate as it should only be a little ways under the ice Harry felt he was forgetting something. Reading the information from the sensors Harry landed the ship near the entrance to the cave that should hold the stargate or at least get him closer to it. Harry grabbed the handheld sensor device, which he calls HSD for short and exited the ship.

Shivering at the cold Harry cast a warming charm or two upon his self as to not freeze and headed into the cave. Looking around Harry could tell that people had been here in the recent past. "That's not good. I don't know how long ago people where here but it couldn't have been more than a few years." Receiving a complaint about the cold in reply as Raven moved further inside his cloak to keep warm Harry made his way to where the sensor indicated the stargate should be.

Upon seeing nothing, Harry swore loudly before checking the sensors again then heading back to the ship. "Ok, so someone has the stargate. This is a problem. Whether or not they know how to use the gate, it is probably going to be hard to get it back, not to mention finding it. Although, now that I think about it I could use the sensors to locate it by tracking the gate itself using the Naquahdah used to make it along with the coordinate control device. I can't believe I didn't think of doing this in the first place. I guess I'm still not completely used to all this technology." Shaking his head Harry remembered that with the right technology you could do just about anything.

Once back inside the ship Raven let out a hiss of pleasure from being out of the cold again as warming charms could only do so much. Smiling at this Harry asked the ship to bring up a map of the earth and then locate any Naquahdah on the planet knowing that the mineral was not naturally occurring in this planet system.

Seconds later multiple dots all around the world appeared on the map indicating that there were trace amounts of Naquahdah all over the planet. "This is unexpected." Harry said with a sigh. He knew this would slow him down having to check each location. There were a few dots in America, South America, England, Egypt, and Russia. Harry decided to start with Egypt first because it had the most Naquahdah sources.

After reaching one such source a deeper scan showed a small cache of liquid Naquahdah powered devices that Harry figured are probably weapons of some sort. Orienting the gateship so that the engines blew away the sand covering the chamber that housed the devices Harry decided to take them with him so that he could study them. They were not of Alteran design so he knew someone had to have come to the planet either before or after the Alterans left.

Finished clearing a path Harry landed the ship and exited heading for the entrance to the chamber. Upon entering, he saw the weapons that after inspection showed they were poorly crafted and inefficient. According to the basic knowledge of Alteran design and engineering, they were more show then actual efficiency in use.

Loading all the weapons into the ship took some time more because of the sand and heat than the amount or weight of the weapons since he could use magic to help move them. After everything was loaded up, Harry was off to the next source closest to his current location. Arriving at an old Egyptian temple Harry found out there were two Naquahdah sources in the area.

The ships sensors located a ring transport and a ship of unknown design that also housed a ring transport. Additionally there was an item with a latent energy source inside the temple. Landing the ship near the entrance and taking an HSD with him Harry headed into the temple.

Easily detecting the rings in the middle of the main chamber Harry also detected a hidden compartment in which the latent energy source item rests. Using magic he was able to easily enough open the compartment to find a gold glove like device with a red gem that would be at the center of the palm and a small button where the device would be over the top of the hand.

Taking the device with him, Harry headed into the center of the ring transport. Not seeing how to activate it, he used the sensors to scan the room, which indicated the button on the hand device activated the rings. Soon he found himself on a ship that to him looked a little primitive after seeing the Alterans achievements.

It took him a while but eventually Harry was able to figure out how to work the ship but since he still had no idea what language the systems were in, he decided to bring the ship back to the lab with him. Going by what he read in the Alteran database Harry mentally imagined his bracelet to transform into its computer form.

Opening his eyes and seeing the now laptop like device Harry started to program the gateship to return to the lab on its own. To his relief the display showed that the ship started to power up and return to the lab just as the database said it would. Returning the bracelet back into a bracelet Harry started up the primitive ship and the cloaking device, which amazed him, as he did not think a ship like this would have one and headed back to his lab.

Harry wanted to not only get some rest but also see what he could find out about both the weapons he found today and this ship. Flying over Egypt on the way back to the lab the HSD he still had with him showed an energy source nearby that was consistent with a zero-point energy module and this caught his attention.

After taking a small detour Harry was soon on his was back to the lab with a zero-point module and a digital camcorder like the ones he saw on the telly while living with his relatives. It was not long before Harry was back at the lab and storing the new zero-point module with the others and then dropping off his new finds, like the weapons and camcorder, in the secondary lab for further study at a later date.

It was interesting and enjoyable he decided. Taking apart and learning new technology was a new hobby of Harry's. After getting some sleep he started analyzing the items he found the day before. Starting with the weapons Harry further built upon his initial findings when he first saw them.

"They are simple weapons designed by the same race and meant for more show and pain then actual combat. The simple liquid nahquadah power source shows they have some experience in more complex forms of technology but not a lot. They were all designed with only the ability to kill except the weapon designed to stun but of course that as well could kill and even disintegrate matter which is slightly unnerving. Alteran technology can easily neutralize this weapon but for less advanced races this weapon would be a threat." Although Harry was not impressed by the weapons he enjoyed taking some of them apart to find out how the worked.

The odd glove he found was even more interesting then the weapons. On it was a ring transport activation control and a red crystal set into the palm. Studying it Harry found out in order to activate the crystal there needed to be naquahdah present. The easiest way was to have trace amounts of naquahdah in the blood stream and then the crystal was controlled using the mind just like most Alteran technology.

The function of the crystal was horrible and inefficient just like the other weapons which he decided the same race built. Although it had some defensive capability it was mainly what Harry viewed as a torture device and weapon. Harry's favorite part or item was the ship he found. It worked on crystal technology just like the glove device he found and had limited hyperspace technology and cloaking ability.

Of course everything about the ship was behind Alteran technology but these things stood out to Harry. The language that the ships systems were in was one of the more interesting things about the ship. When Dudley went through his Mummy and Egypt phase he got a book with hieroglyphs that he lost interest in and eventually it found its way into Harry's room.

The language on the ship was highly reminiscent of the Egyptian hieroglyphs and made Harry think either they got the language from the Egyptians or the other way around. He added the language to the database and was having it try to decipher and translate it. Thinking about the other sources of naquahdah the sensors located made Harry get excited and the next day he was going to examine them.

"I'm going treasure hunting today and hopefully this time I will find the Astria Porta. Did you want to come along or laze about as usual? I've seen stuffed animals more active than you." Harry said to Raven while getting dressed in the now usual Alteran clothes and cloak.

Looking as indecisive as a snake could Raven replied, "It's not going to be cold again is it? Last time I went with you I was almost frozen solid. I really do not like cold places." Finishing dressing Harry held out his arm to Raven.

"All warm places this time, and if we're lucky we'll find the Astria Porta and maybe take a trip through if the coordinate control device is with it still." Sliding up Harry's arm to rest around his shoulders Raven commented on his interest in the Astria Porta and the different snakes around the galaxies.

Soon both were inside a gate ship and ready to head out tracking down more naquahdah sources around the world. Bringing up the sensors Harry was interested in the fact that one of the sources in America disappeared and another from the same location was moving around.

The two sources must have been close to each other and showed up as one source the other day. "I guess I have to get better at using the sensors to their maximum capability using all this technology with only my mind takes some getting used to. At least almost everything in the lab works with consoles and not a mind interface."

Thinking about Alteran sensors Harry brought up all the information he had from the database in his mind. He remembered the basic overview from when he assimilated the knowledge but looking further there was the more in-depth information.

When he was finished Harry laughed due to the fact he was using the sensors very inefficiently. Now that he was using the sensors to the best they can be used he almost wanted to hit himself. Shown to him on the display was the strength of each naquahdah source on the planet.

There was, of course, only one strong enough to be the Astria Porta. It almost hit him like a physical blow the fact that the Alteran built the Astria Porta and would easily be able to track them down with the sensors. Testing this theory with the sensors Harry groaned as he once again over complicated matters. He had done that a lot when he was learning energy manipulation or what his parents called magic.

It was very annoying to find out you had wasted time doing something the hard way when there was an easy was right in front of you the whole time. Since this was all still for the most part new Harry tended to overcomplicate things because he expected them to be difficult. He was slowly getting over that impulse but it still irked him every time it happened.

Looking at the reading he saw that a naquahdah source was moving from what he thinks is Chicago to the location of the Astria Porta. Since hw as already headed there he thought it would be a good idea or at least somewhat fun to find out what it was.

With his mind Harry brought up a record of the reading from the other day and singled out that one source. Interestingly enough there were a few other sources exactly like it including the other source from Chicago. To say Harry was shocked when he saw it would be an understatement. More so because it was a snakelike parasite alien life form that he knew had to have come from another planet.

So that meant the Astria Porta was in use and this definitely altered his plans. He could just take it but that could lead to problems. Who knew if the people of Earth had friends on other planets with the capability to travel here. Not that they would be able to find him or the lab but it would make things difficult getting around to say the least.

He also did not want to deal with the people using the Porta either, so talking to them about using it was out of the question. He had enough of dealing with the people of this planet. If he had enough resources left he could make a new one like he should have done in the first place but he doubted he had enough after he tried to finish the ship.

When he arrived at the location he was not surprised to find that not only was it apparently underground but also that it was a military base. It was all under a mountain and went down several floors according to the sensors. The Astria Porta was located in what appeared to be a missile silo.

Harry had the sensors complete a thorough scan of the base as the information would be useful. What he needed was a plan because as much as he wanted to just sneak down to the Porta and leave this planet there were several problems with that. His lab was on this planet as well as his ship.

There was also the problem of there being no coordinate control device. He knew the people on the base used the gate somehow but that would take time to figure out. He needed to do some research and get a plan together. Landing the gate ship in a nearby clearing with the cloak still engaged Harry accessed the database in the lab using his bracelet turned computer.

It was a good thing he had it as it would be a pain to fly all the way back to the lab just to come back when he was done. Looking through the database for ways to activate the Astria Porta without a coordinate control device (CCD) gave Harry unexpected results. There was several option including manual dialing, a device set to a specific address that would be easy to make in the lab both good options as long as there was power to the gate.

Last but not least was the option of energy manipulation. This shocked Harry as he did not know the Alteran's had this gift. This required looking into, he had to know what the Alterans thought and could do with this gift. Deciding what to do Harry started up the gateship and headed back to the lab.

He had to look into this because he knew the Alterans were an amazing race and probably did greater things with energy manipulation than the humans of Earth. Upon arriving back at his lab harry decided to lie down and rest right after he checked his mind for any information the Alterans had on energy manipulation. Of course with his luck he found only a vague reference to it which was disappointing.

It took him three days to go through the information including how the ability came about and this lead to the concept of ascension. Harry did not look further into the subject of ascension then what was mentioned but it did put some things into perspective.

When he was done absorbing the information he knew his assumption was correct about the Alterans use of energy manipulation being better than the 'wizard and witches' of this planet. The Alterans had no wands or incantations. They also did not have the trivial uses mostly because they had technology for such things.

Of course this also meant that there were more categories of magic, however, most categories were not needed by the Alterans. When it is all said and done Harry now had a better grasp on the subject along with a few new tricks including the ability to work an Astria Porta with energy manipulation.

Remembering his initial goal Harry thought back on his problem as he could now use the Porta without learning the systems the humans had to work the gate but he still had nowhere to go. At least he knew if he went anywhere he could not bring back anything he could not carry.

That meant no materials to continue building his ship and that was a problem. Now that he thought about it he had no clue how to go about getting the resources he needed.

This thought lead him back to the database looking for mining planets as he assumed there had to be some. There were a few planets but only one really caught his attention as on the mining planet was a production facility. It was carefully hidden and safeguarded to prevent any other race from using the facility.

Ideas came rushing to Harry as he looked over the information. He could leave this planet and check out the production facility to find out if it is both functional and livable. If so he could move there and begin construction on either a replica of the ship here or one in the database of the facility. Caused by this train of thought Harry suddenly got another idea in regards to his unfinished ship.

Since construction of a whole new ship would take longer than he really wanted to wait it would be better if he could just continue building the one he already had. "I could take from other parts of the ship to complete the hyperdrive, sublight, and other necessary parts of the ship to get it to the mining planet. The ship would not be safe for living organisms but it would be able to make it there in one piece. It's very risky as if anything went wrong there was only so much I could do with only a remote connection to the ship. If worst comes to worst I could always self destruct the ship which I would really do not want to do."

Checking to make sure the changes were being made to the ship and that the cloaking worked Harry decided that tomorrow he would check the planet out and if all was good he would be settled there as soon as the ship was ready to make the unmanned journey there.

Excitement was practically radiating out of Harry as he jumped into a gateship and headed to the Astria Porta. "It's too bad Raven did not want to come with me today. Then again I can not blame him as I kept him awake last night due to me being too excited to sleep well. It could have been our first trip through the gate together." Harry murmured to himself as he made his way to the military base that contained the Porta.

Everything he would take with him to the production facility was packed up and ready to go back at the lab so all that was left to do was check out the planet and facility, get the ship there, and then bring his stuff there as well. While on the way to his destination the sensors told Harry there was a naquahdah source in the temple he found the hand device and ship. Curious as he knew there was no source there when he left days ago Harry scanned further with the sensors.

The sensors picked up five humans with one of them carrying the snakelike parasite he learned about the other day. The human with the parasite had trace amounts of naquahdah in their bloodstream, along with one of the humans and this got Harry to thinking.

"Maybe that is the race that designed the hand device and other weapons along with that ship. It makes sense as both the ship and hand device were found in that temple and then one of the alien life forms show up there." Laughing slightly Harry thought that they would be disappointed if the people there were looking for the things he took from the temple. Harry was relieved that he had disable to ring transport in the old ship he acquired from the temple even though he doubted there was another way to activate it from the temple and if the matter stream could enter the lab through the shielding.

Arriving at his destination Harry decided to forget about it and concentrate on his plan. Invisibility went a long way in helping him get to the Astria Porta undetected. A few close encounters later Harry was standing in front of the Porta and using his ability he activated the gate skipping the usual dialing process.

Smiling to himself about his accomplishment Harry was about half way up the ramp to the Astria Porta when a metal shutter was closed over it. Harry frowned at this thinking for a second then knowing the idea behind it. The Alterans had something similar using an energy shield instead of a physical use like this metal shutter.

An energy shield was far better a choice as this metal shutter was easy to get around if you knew about it which Harry demonstrated by opening the shutter with energy manipulation and stepping through the gate.

There was something right about it Harry decided as he exited the Porta. He now knew why the Alterans loved exploring and traveling through the galaxies. It was definitely something he would continue doing just like the Alterans before him. Harry looked around himself in excitement of his first trip off world.

The planet was uninhabited as far as he could tell and for a mining planet it was for the most part what he expected. There were snow capped mountains off in the distance and slightly hilly land as far as the eye could see. Marring this landscape several yards away from the Astria Porta was a small building of Alteran design.

This building, however, would not be there to almost anyone else that arrived on the planet. It was only thanks to his energy manipulation and altered genetics that let Harry see the otherwise cloaked building. Even if you could see it you would not think much about it as it was not that large.

Harry knew that the Alterans had a habit of hiding important things or places to them from reading about this planet. He learned that the facility on this planet was hidden underground and only accessible to someone with the Alteran genetic sequence.

That the building was still cloaked was a good sign that there was still power and that some systems were still working. Walking the distance to the building Harry put his hand upon the door and waited for it to open.

Seconds later the door was sliding open giving Harry access to the empty looking building. It was just how it was described in the database. Walking over to a section of an adjacent wall and once again putting his hand on it Harry revealed a hidden area with a transporter to get to the lower facility.

There were also controls that would turn the main area of the building into a transport as well so that large groups of people or supplies could be easily transported down at one time. All the other ways to get into the facility were not as convenient as this building but there were a few.

Entering the transport booth Harry activated it and seconds later he was exiting it and heading out into the facility. The building was done in classic Alteran style and reminded Harry of his lab. Checking a map of the facility he uploaded onto a HSD he saw he was close to the main control room.

Following the map it only took Harry a minute and a half to reach the control room and walk over to the power control panel. Activating upon his touch the console lit up and a display showing everything dealing with power in the facility glowed in the dark room. Seconds later a message appeared don the display flashing importantly. Reading the message caused Harry to frown a little bit then walk over to another console.

"So the zero-point modules that power this facility are almost depleted. I can't believe I did not think to take one or two with me just incase there was no power. Great, there is only about an hour or two worth of power left with only the cloaking system activated. There is barely enough power for me to check what I need to then everything will be down."

The message said there were two ZPM's one being depleted already and the second one going to be there soon. Activating the new console Harry checked the inventory of the facility to see if there were any ZPM other than the two powering the place. He would have to act fast as activating more systems would drain the power faster and he needed to be able to check the conditions of the facility before he did anything else.

Seeing that there were no other ZPM's in the building Harry let out a sigh. The Alterans had a habit of not producing more than they needed of important technology leaving none lying around. "It's a wonder that there are so many at the lab seeing as they were usually produced on a need basis even if that is a little annoying."

Messing around at the console for a few minutes Harry was able to work the systems so that he had just enough power to check what he needed to before the ZPM died. If the results were favorable he would just need to bring two back with him from the lab along with everything else he was planning on bringing for his stay here.

It was while he was checking the integrity of the facility and systems when he noticed the last time the system was activated was several hundred years after the one in the lab had been updated. Long enough that there had to be new developments and information and this had Harry very interested. "The technology in the database at the lab is amazing enough; I wonder what a few hundred years added to that."

Harry loved learning even when he was younger and was practically salivating at the potential information that could be in the database at the production facility. From what Harry knew of the Alterans they were very smart and creative race very interested in knowledge. Experimenting in practically every subject was one thing they did to constantly expand their knowledge. This collective mindset produced incredible technological inventions all the time.

This is why he was so excited about the database on this planet. The information in the lab on Earths database were amazing enough so Harry could only imagine what even greater information could be contained in this database. Added to this was the fact that the updated database was in an Alteran production facility meant the information would have more inventions and technological advances as apposed to other information.

Breaking out of his thoughts Harry continued checking the systems. It was not much longer until Harry started to laugh lightly with a gigantic smile on his face. The readings showed that the lab was intact and all the systems showed no signs of degradation which meant everything were in working order.

Just a few places in the buildings structure needed some work but once the place was at full power the few repairs would be no problem. Also once power was restored he could have his run of the database and the full inventory of the facility. He only had enough power to check for ZPMs earlier so he had no idea what could be completed and laying around in storage around the complex or even in the process of being built. It was all just waiting for him to explore and discover.

Looking around the now dark room Harry decided it was time to get back to Earth and prepare for his move here. Walking into the transporter Harry took it back up to the surface and then headed back to the gate. He was in a good mood as he opened a wormhole to Earth. Taking a second to open the barrier that was no doubt blocking the gate on the other side and to turn invisible Harry was so excided about the complex that he forgot to think about the consequences of using the gate around all these people.

It was not until he was at gunpoint back on Earth did he realize that they were able to view the address of the planet left to and came back from. He knew he was in a bad spot and was thinking about what he could do to fix this problem. He had several options all with different consequences.

While he was mentally kicking himself for forgetting they could view the address to the planet Harry started to think about how it was a bad idea to use the gate with all these people around. They undoubtedly saw the address of his soon to be new planet and would probably start coming around and causing trouble. They would not be able to access the facility or even see it as only those with Alteran blood can see the entrances to the facility.

However, having them snoop around would be annoying and draw attention to the planet. Thinking in his mind Harry knew he could always disable the gate on the planet once he returned there if he needed to or he could install an energy shield on it like the one on Atlantis.

Harry really did not want to deal with the people of earth so it would be best that he get everything he needed and leave this planet as soon as possible. This thought in mind Harry made his way out of the base and to the gateship that was waiting nearby.

It was late by the time he got back to the lab and Harry was ready to get some sleep. First though, he had to check on the progress of his ship then he could get some sleep. He was happy to note the changes to the ship would be complete the next day around noon.

This thought in mind Harry went to bed with a slight smile on his face ready to get off this planet and away from his past. That was one of the main reasons he did not want to deal with the people of this planet and also his want to leave the planet. It was not so bad since he has been practically alone since he was altered which suited him just fine.

His relatives taught him how horrible people could be and although Harry knew there were good people in the world he did not want to sift through all the bad ones to find them. When Harry woke up the next day he took a relaxing shower and then got some food. Ready for the day Harry went around making sure everything he wanted and needed to take with him was packed and loaded into the gate ship he planned to take with him. The idea came to him while he was dreaming.

At the top of the room housing the Astria Porta was an opening covered by retractable metal doors. Opening them with his abilities could cause a nice farewell trouble for the people of the base. Getting the gate ship to the Astria Porta would be a tight fit but it would make it.

Once everything was packed and loaded Harry made sure to grab three ZPM for the production facility and put them in the gate ship. Having a hour or two until the ship was ready Harry started reading information on Alteran ship design and construction. He had looked up several subjects that interested him from the database and was in the process of reading and learning about the subjects.

Now that Harry remembered everything he read he was indulging in reading whenever he felt like it and this was causing his knowledge to constantly expand. Most of what he read was information from the Alteran database helping fill the gaps of information that had been downloaded into his brain. Halfway through reading the information on ship design and construction a beeping consol alerted Harry to the fact that the ship was ready.

He was surprised when he looked at the readout on the ship and saw the control room and the surrounding area were intact and that meant he could travel with the ship. This had Harry wondering why he never thought of doing something like this before as it solved most of the problems Harry would have in leaving this planet and getting his ship to the new planet intact.

As long as key systems worked and the area of the ship he needed was pressurized he could go along with the ship to work out any problems there might be and bypass the people of the military base where the Astria Porta was located on Earth. It was all for naught however when Harry saw that the life support systems were not complete nor were the artificial gravity generators working.

Disappointed Harry set about getting the ship and its completed systems online and ready to launch. A few commands from the console and a minute later the ship was ready to launch. Seeing as everything was in order Harry opened the hanger doors and set the ship to launch into Earth's orbit. Of course, he had the ship cloaked and blocking all sensors from picking up the ship. That is all sensors that Alteran technology could block were being blocked.

What Harry did not expect was the storm clouds that formed when the ship left orbit caused by the friction. The rapid onset and dissipation could cause him some problems if the people of Earth knew what it meant or investigated it thoroughly. After the ship was safely in orbit and nothing was going wrong Harry started to program the course to the planet in the ships navigation computer.

This done Harry got into the packed gate ship and look off into orbit to get a look at his ship in space. It was weird, Harry decided, being able to see through the cloak and invisible things in general. It was one of those things he gained partly through magic and partly through the alteration process he went through that made him Alteran.

Since the ship was in orbit and looked to be ok Harry thought it was time to get a little revenge. When looking through the database looking at information on different planets Harry came across a record of a planet with very powerful hurricanes that extended into the upper atmosphere.

After reading about them he thought that would be the perfect parting gift to his birthplace. It took a bit of searching and then modifying to get a device capable of causing what he liked to call a hypercane. Hypercanes have wind speeds of over 800 kilometers per hour, and would also have a central pressure of less than 700 hectopascals, giving them an enormous lifespan. They can also potentially create storm surges of 18 m and an eye nearly 322 km across. As far as he knew they were not naturally occurring on Earth, however since there are hurricanes no one should suspect anything other than a supercharged hurricane.

All he needed to create a hypercane was a device that would warm the ocean in a certain area to over 50degrees Celsius and then nature would form a hypercane. 'It will be the perfect revenge. Against my relatives, Dumbledore, and all the people who never helped me. Like it was not easy to see I was being abused and they all just stood by and let it happen. Well, let them stand by and watch this.'

Calculating the spot to activate the thermal device Harry make sure the natural winds and currents would help carry the hypercane over the part of Britain he wanted. 'As long as it's close it should be ok. And I can always come back and finish them off if they manage to survive.' With this in mind Harry dropped the device into the water and flew towards the ship in orbit as he activated it.

Reaching the cloaked and waiting ship in orbit Harry monitored that the thermal device was working properly and was steadily heating the water around it at a rate that if detected would not be suspicious. It would take two days for the device to get the water heated to the point where a large amount of thermal energy could be released all at once vaporizing the device and creating the hypercane.

He would come back in three or four days and see what damage was done but in the mean time he would be settling in on his new planet. Flying around the ship to double check everything was in order Harry noticed he left one of the hanger doors open and it would not close.

Once he had flown inside to see what the problem was an idea come to him. It was so simple he almost laughed. As long as he was touching the ship while it entered hyperspace he would be able to ride along with it in the gate ship. Harry wondered why he did not remember this sooner as it was much easier than his current plan.

With this new plan in place Harry landed the gate ship within the hanger and then set about launching the incomplete ship into hyperspace and to his new base of operations. Once there he would fix the hanger door along with finishing the ship.

Initiating the course already in the navigation computer Harry watched his first hyperspace window open then the ship fly into the vortex and into hyperspace. Seeing his ship perform like it was expected to gave Harry a feeling of satisfaction and caused him to smile as he checked that everything was in order and working properly.

As everything was good and the journey would take an hour or two Harry settled down for a nap after programming the computer to wake him should anything go wrong. It was the feeling of dropping out of hyperspace that woke Harry from his sleep.

Sitting down in the pilot's chair Harry started up the gate ship and flew out into space. Leaving his new ship in orbit Harry flew the gate ship down to the planet and landed near the main entrance building. Grabbing two ZPM Harry made his was down into the facility and to the main power control room. In no time Harry had replaced the two depleted ZPM with new ones and set about power up the whole facility.

Working his way from the main power room to the main control center twenty minutes later everything was online. This done Harry opened the retractable roof to the shipyard and guided the ship from orbit down into the hanger. Now that there was power Harry set the drones of the facility to continue mining and to complete his almost finished ship.

Since he was there Harry also looked through the database for a second ship to construct along side the first. Most of the designs were the same as from his database, however, some were upgraded and there were a few new ones as well. Finding one that he liked Harry set more drones to start building it in addition to finishing the other ship.

This done Harry moved the gate ship from the surface of the planet to an underground hanger built for gate ships as there were already a few there. After that he moved his stuff from the gate ship into a bedroom and put it onto the bed. He planned to leave it there until he familiarized himself with the layout of the facility which was on his list to do next. He knew part of the basic layout but he would like a complete and thorough knowledge of the place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate. Anything you recognize most likely does not belong to me.

A/N: So some of your questions will be answered in this chapter and others will have to wait. Harry will be kinda dark. In order for the hp stargate timelines to meet up let's justmove up the hp timeline. Or I could go back and write in a whole time dilation field around the lab that slows time within while Harry is being altered to make them match up /shrug. If people want the time dilation deal, I'll have more interaction with wizards than planned right now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

"_Parseltongue_"

--

Ch 2

--

General Hammond was waiting for the team he sent out to get back. They were tracking down a Goa'uld on Earth and he could not help but be slightly nervous. With so many people on Earth a single Goa'uld could vanish and become impossible to track if they were trying to hide.

'We already learned that lesson with Seth and his cult. We had a Goa'uld on Earth and did not even know it. If he had made more of an effort to hide we would have never found him.'

The thought was disquieting for the General. 'The Goa'uld could easily infiltrate Earth and we might not find out until it is too late. Just another reason to make sure we come out on top in this war as quickly as possible.'

The faster SG1 got back the better he would feel. He sent out Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, and Dr. Fraiser to track the Goa'uld down and if Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were not out fishing he would have sent them along.

As if to add to the situation of a rogue Goa'uld on Earth the gate was acting up. It was as if someone was using it as it dialed out and then later back in all by itself. Not only had that happened but the iris opened both times.

He did not know what to make of it and the scientists were all saying it was manually overridden. The guards in the gate room did not see anyone and that was where the override was located so it had to have been something else. It reminded him of the Asgard but he knew them to be too serious to mess around like that and not show themselves.

Then again the way it was opened the first time reminded him of the Nox and they were also able to make themselves invisible. 'The gate on their planet should have been buried though. And what would a Nox have been doing on Earth all this time? When SG1 gets back I'll send them to the address the gate opened to and maybe we can contact some of our allies.

'With both the Goa'uld and Replicators out there I don't like not knowing what is going on when it could lead to compromising this base's security.' It was as he was finishing this thought that Dr. Jackson, Dr. Fraiser, and Major Carter entered the briefing room. Sitting down at the table Hammond waited for their report.

"Sir, we managed to track the Goa'uld down to an old temple in Egypt. There we found the man we believed to be the Goa'uld on the ground and injured" said Sam.

_Driving over the sand dunes in the hot arid desert Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, and Dr. Fraiser were tracking down Steven Rayner and the Goa'uld they believed to be controlling him. _

_A few dunes away they could see the jeep that the Goa'uld must have taken parked in front of a half buried temple.__ "That's the jeep Steven rented. He must have some here since this is where all those artifacts were found." Daniel said. _

_Pulling up and checking their weapons, including the new Goa'uld tranquilizer darts the group started moving toward the entrance. _

"_We need to try and take the Goa'uld alive. Hopefully those tranquilizer darts should do the trick. If not we have to subdue the Goa'uld using any means."_

_Looking at Daniel as she said this __Sam could see Daniel was hoping they would be able to save his friend. "Alright, let's get moving." _

_Taking positions on either side of the entryway Dr. Jackson and Major Carter made sure the other was ready with a quick look and nod. _

_Turning on the Flashlights they carried and guns at the ready the two started to move into the temple with Dr. Fraiser trailing behind, dart gun at the ready. _

_Inside the temp__le was a large room with an altar at the front, pillars down the sides, and hieroglyphs all along the walls and pillars. Sand and dust coated everything inside the dark temple and had worn down the surfaces giving the whole place an abandoned and lifeless look. On the floor in the center of the room was the injured form of Steven Rayner._

At this point Daniel added his thoughts, "As far as I can tell the temple was dedicated to the God Osiris. There must have been something hidden there that the Goa'uld wanted.

"When we approached Steven he started talking about a key and how I was right in my theory of the pyramids. We checked to see if he had a symbiote and after we knew he was not a host the real Goa'uld showed up."

_  
__"Why did you suddenly come here Steven and did you come by yourself?" Daniel tried to get some answers out of his friend and find out who the real Goa'uld was. _

_  
__"The carbon dating came back. You were right Daniel, all this time you were right. I figured out the amulet was a key, and I had to see what it opened." _

_  
__As he started coughing Janet remarked that he was in very bad shape and if they did not get him to a hospital soon he would likely die. Sudden movement behind them caused them to turn around aiming their weapons in the direction of the noise._

Looking upset at the news he was about to give Daniel frowned, "It was my friend Sarah Gardner. Or at least it was Sarah before the symbiote took over. She was the Goa'uld all along and had played me into thinking it was Steven. She introduced herself as Osiris and since she heard us talking about Goa'uld wanted to know what we knew of the other system lords."

_Standing in a white dress was someone Daniel recognized, "Sarah? What are you doing here?"_

_Her eyes lit up in a white orange glow as she started speaking with a distorted voice, "I am your God Osiris. Tell me; how it is that you have knowledge of the Goa'uld?" Standing with her hands behind her back the group could not tell if she had a hand device on or not._

"_No one on this planet seems to remember their Gods. Tell me of my brethren, why is it you no longer cower before your Gods, serving us as you should? This planet would make a perfect conquest yet why have none taken it?"_

_Angry at the thought that once again someone he was close to had been taken as a host Daniel taunted the Goa'uld, "Well, we killed off Ra, Seth, and Hathor. Apophis took a beating from us as well. The other system lords must be too scared to try anything. We also know what you truly are, just a parasitic race far from the gods you portray yourselves as."_

_Flashing her eyes and glaring at the group Osiris then broke into a smile. "You have done me a great service then. You having taken out my enemies for me make it easier for me to take my place as a system lord once again. My brother Seth is a minor loss but tell me, what of my mate Isis?"_

_Seeing his opportunity for more revenge Daniel answered her question with a smile on his face. "I'm afraid your mate Isis is dead; died in the containment jar. We have the symbiote back at our labs for study."_

_Enraged at the news Osiris took a step forwards and brought a hand forward forgetting that the hand device he had in this temple was gone we he got here. Seeing no hand device on the Goa'uld Janet took this moment to make her move and launched a tranquilizing dart into Osiris. _

_Stunned momentarily with the impact of the dart and realization that he had no hand device Osiris backed up a step then glared at the group. "What have you done?" He pulled the dart out of his side and threw it down to the ground. _

_He could feel the mixture in his hosts' body; felt it slowly starting to affect him. He knew he had to get out of here before it did. _

_Moving quickly using his superior speed and strength Osiris backhanded Dr. Fraiser throwing her back and sending the dark gun skidding across the floor._

_Bringing her gun up to fire Major Carter's shot went wide as her arm was knocked aside causing her to lose her grip on the gun. _

_  
Throwing another powerful backhand Osiris had Major Carter on the floor and was heading towards Dr. Jackson without pause._

_Seeing the gun pointing at him Osiris stopped his assault, eyes flashing in annoyance._

_As Sam and Janet were still dazed and on the ground from the powerful hits they took Daniel hoped Osiris did not make a move. He did not know if he could actually kill the Goa'uld as it would mean killing his friend as well._

_Osiris could feel the drug in his system slowing him down and sapping his strength. He needed to get to his ship and escape. He had to do something and soon._

_Daniel watched as Osiris made a gasping noise then grabs his head, eyes glowing. "No! Stop, you can't do this. I am your God."_

_Letting his eyes stop glowing Osiris started speaking without distorting the voice, "Daniel, you have to help me. It's me Sarah," slowly walking toward Daniel Osiris continued, "Whatever was in that dart is working. It's loosing control over me. Please, help me Daniel."_

_It had to be a trap. He knew it was a trap. The Goa'uld had used this trick before but what if it was due to the drug and not a trick this time? As Sarah got a little closer Daniel lowered the gun slightly and relaxed his grip as his resolve wavered. _

_Looking at the approaching figure and thinking about the situation Daniel made his decision. "I'm sorry Sarah." He had to do it; he could not just trust the symbiote was not in control._

_Tightening his grip on the gun he started to take aim but it was already too late. Osiris sprang forward grabbing Daniel by the neck and slamming him into the pillar behind him. Dropping the gun at the force of the impact Daniel watched as Osiris smirked before throwing him to the floor._

_Pressing a few hidden buttons on the pillar Osiris moved into the center of the room waiting for the hidden rings to transport him to his hidden ship. The two he had thrown earlier were starting to stand and move for their weapons._

_Seeing the Goa'uld still moving, Daniel reached for the dart gun that he landed near after he was thrown and shot the Goa'uld a second time._

_Feeling the second dart hit Osiris pulled it out just as the rings lowered down around him. "Osiris will return and the rivers shall run red with your blood." _

_These parting words said a white light flashed and when it died down Osiris saw he was still in the temple. Looking around in confusion and slowly losing consciousness his last thought before darkness was that these pathetic humans had beaten him this time._

"After the Goa'uld was secured I checked it out and there must have been a ship nearby at some time to ring to and I imagine the Goa'uld thought it was still there. The hidden compartment that the amulet opened in the altar was also empty.

"It was lucky for us the ship was not still there as otherwise it would have escaped. I would like to suggest we study the rings and learn anything we can from them. We should also double check the temple to see if anything else is there." Looking at General Hammond as she made her request Sam she knew the answer would be a yes.

"That is a good idea, however, for right now I want to you to let the other scientists study it to keep you free for other duties. Until we find out if we can move them I need you here at this base." Getting a slightly disappointed yes sir from Sam General Hammond looked over at Dr. Fraiser.

Back in her lab coat Dr. Fraiser began her report, "I was able to keep the Goa'uld sedated on the way back using the sedative found in the canopic jars. The substance is amazing, sir, and although we need to adjust the dose for future use it would be very effective for taking Goa'uld alive. The effects do not harm the host in the dose that would be required to take out a symbiote; the only effect would be sedation along with the symbiote.

"However, in large doses or prolonged use it does start to harm the human hosts. It targets the Goa'uld specifically but the host is affected by it to a minor degree. I do not see why it can not be used to sedate a Goa'uld and the host until the symbiote can be removed as long as it does not take too long. This way we can save the hosts instead of dying along with the Goa'uld."

She was really excited about this new drug, created by Goa'uld to work on Goa'uld. 'If I had this then we might have been able to save Major Kawalsky when he was a host.'

Leaving her thoughts Dr. Fraiser continued her report, "We can keep both symbiote and host sedated for about a month before it starts to become dangerous for the host. However, the less time spent sedated the better it is for the host."

"I want a few guards on the Goa'uld at all times even if it is sedated and it needs to be restrained. If that is all, I want your reports on my desk by this time tomorrow. I have a new mission for SG1 when Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c get back so stick around the base." Directing the last part at Dr. Jackson and Major Carter he dismissed the group before heading into his office.

He had a few calls to make about the Goa'uld prisoner. He also needed to schedule SG1 to check out the planet the gate had dialed to today. 'The two missing members of the team get back tomorrow, so the next day should be good.' Sighing as he picked up his phone, General Hammond knew this new prisoner was going to cause trouble.

--

Walking through the flowing corridors Harry could not help but notice the reddish tan floors and blue-gray walls. _"It's the exact same color scheme as the lab. You would think that there would be a little variation. I mean, it's peaceful and all but I can see it getting boring real quick. I've already had two years of it. I bet they even used the same colors in the major cities."_

Curled around his neck, Harry's only companion for the last two years did not even bother to reply as he had become accustomed to Harry's complaining and ranting.

"_At least they make it up in Architecture. I can't wait to see the tall towers and spires that make up one of the city-ships. The pictures and diagrams are one thing but to actually see it in person must be awe inspiring."_ Turning his thoughts to the capital city Atlantis made Harry frown a little. It was a disappointment that the city was no longer on Earth.

After sensing the gate beginning to open Harry got into a gate ship and cloaking the ship flew to see who was arriving on his planet. He had a guess as to who it was but he wanted to make sure it was not somebody hostile.

Soon after the gate opened, a mechanical vehicle came through and starting looking around and sending a steady stream of information back through the gate. Based on the design and technology Harry guessed it was either from Earth or a planet with the same level of technology.

Harry did not know why he was worried anyway as only an Alteran could see the cloaked building that was the main entrance to the facility and the whole place was shielded from detection. It would take a race as powerful as the Alteran to find the base and stronger to actually get into it.

Thinking on this latest happening gave Harry an idea to get information about the current state of the galaxy. Whoever was coming through the gate Earthling or not obviously had some experience traveling through the Astria Porta.

He could use them to find out information on the galaxy as it was one of the main pieces of information he was missing. The Alteran kept detailed records of the planets they visited throughout the galaxy so it would be easy enough to update them once he got the information.

Almost anything could have happened since the time the database on this planet was last updated and it was even more current than the one from the lab complex on Earth. If he was going to travel the galaxy he needed more information on what he might encounter.

"It would also be interesting to study how the planets have changed and if life was seeded on planets that previously had none. There might even be a few civilizations with advanced technology worth studying."

"That ship I found on Earth was interesting, and I still have no clue about the language used by the systems. I guess if I knew how to read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs it would help. I might have to grab some books the next time I go to Earth.

"Finding more of the same type or technology might help me decode the language without using Egyptian hieroglyphs as a comparison or even meet the race that designed them. As old as that ship was there might even be significant technological development.

"After all, Alteran technology uses a highly advanced form of crystal technology. It might even be reasonable to say whoever designed the ship did so by studying the CCD and ring transports as both use similar forms of crystal technology."

"_Sometimes, you talk too much._" Poking his head out from Harry's cloak Raven looked around at the surface of the planet as they hovered near the stargate. "_What a nice place you have claimed as our home._"

"_I do not talk too much. And what is wrong with this planet? So what if it is a little barren it has everything we need right now._"

Giving the snake equivalent of a shrug Raven settled back down into Harry's cloak and the warmth of his body.

Looking at Raven Harry decided he might even go capture one of those snake-like aliens on Earth. Harry did suspect that was the race that designed and used the language and ship. All he needed to do was to be careful and maybe learn something about them before he captured one.

Deciding on a plan Harry grabbed an Alteran weapon and landed the gateship with the exit of the ship facing the gate and opened the door. Sitting down on one of the benches in the rear compartment of the gate ship Harry used his bracelet to access the database in the production facility and started to read while he waited for someone to come through the gate.

It took longer than Harry expected but eventually the Astria Porta activated and four people came out. He was close to the gate so he could hear them talking about looking around and returning in a few hours.

Harry could see the group look around the barren and rocky landscape for any obvious signs of civilization. It was rock, quarry type pits, and small hills extending all the way to distant snow capped mountain ranges. Different shades of brown and grey made the whole planet seem slightly gloomy and depressing in combination with the grey sky.

"Alright folks, lets stick together and keep your eyes open. We don't know what we're dealing with here. Teal'c, you see any tracks?" The grey haired man said.

"There are indeed tracks here O'Neill. However, from their size and impression I would say they belong to a child or small man." Teal'c said while he surveyed the ground around the stargate.

Nodding his head the now identified O'Neill looked over at Teal'c, "What direction do they head off to? We might get lucky and the tracks will lead right to our mystery guest."

"Unless they live underground I doubt they are still here. Look around Jack, this place is devoid of life. I don't see any type of dwelling or even ruins of one that would suggest any type of civilization." Harry watched as the one with glasses spoke to O'Neill. "Chances are they just came here and then left through the stargate again."

Teal'c looked over at the one with glasses and said, "That would seem probable Daniel Jackson, however, these tracks lead away from the stargate for some distance before they come back to the gate. It would be reasonable to suggest that something might be out there."

"You heard the man Daniel; we follow the tracks and see where they go. We might even get to meet mole people." Finishing with a smile O'Neill looked over at the last member of the group who had yet to talk.

Looking up from what she was doing when she heard the last comment the fourth member of the group started to speak, "Sir, I'm getting some strange readings. There is something strange about the rocks around us. There are also trace amounts of Naquahdah, Trinium, and some other unidentifiable minerals in them. We should take some samples back with us for some tests."

"Just how much Naquahdah and Trinium are we talking about Carter?" O'Neill said.

"I'll need to take some more readings, but I think that this planet should provide us with a steady supply of both. I don't know how large the planet is but if large enough it could potentially give us all we need for our own spaceships."

"On our way back we'll get some samples to take back home. First, we need to follow those tracks." O'Neill looked over at Teal'c who then nodded and started leading the group along the tracks.

Having listened to everything said Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Right, like I'll just let you come and take my resources. I'll just have to make sure they don't remember any such findings.' Now standing at the exit to the gateship Harry willed himself out of the visible spectrum and put a silencing charm around his feet. That done it was time to stalk his prey.

It was once the group was closer to the entrance of the underground complex that something strange happened.

O'Neill stopped moving and was staring straight ahead with his mouth open. The four people around him stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong, sir?" Looking at Carter and then back in front then back again O'Neill started looking confused.

Pointing ahead O'Neill looked at the rest of his team, "You mean you do not see that big honking building that just appeared out of nowhere? The giant one right in front of us. You know that tall gray building?"

Seeing the looks of confusion O'Neill said, "Oh come on for crying out loud! It's right there!" punctuating this with pointing at the building the rest still looked confused.

Looking around and still seeing nothing Daniel turned to O'Neill, "Uh, I don't want to sound skeptical Jack, but we don't see a building there. You sure the mole people haven't gotten to you?"

Harry was surprised about this turn of events as he knew only those with specific Alteran genes could see the building once they got close enough. Naturally he himself could always see it no matter how far away he was but that was because he could see through the cloaking.

Deciding it best to make his move sooner rather than later Harry aimed the weapon at the one named Teal'c and unleashed a blue bolt of energy. Not stopping for a second, three more bolts landed on O'Neill, Carter, and Daniel. In seconds all four of the team were seemingly unconscious.

Cautiously approaching the group, Harry pulled out a HSD he always kept on hand and used it to make sure the four were in fact stunned. He did not detect any surface thoughts from any of them but it was best to be sure.

Getting the results show that the four were unconscious Harry slipped the HSD back into his cloak. Now positive that they were stunned, Harry levitated them into the gateship and made his way back to his underground home.

After landing the gateship Harry levitated the four through the halls towards a room he had found just that morning. He had found it odd that a production facility would have a set of cells but then again you never know when you will need them.

Setting the group down in the large cell Harry proceeded to remove all their weapons and supplies leaving them with only their clothes.

Watching the shield activate as he closed the cell door, Harry took one last look at the four people on the ground before leaving the room. "Since they will be out for an hour or so I might as well go through their equipment and see if I can find anything of use.

"I also need to do an in-depth scan of the group as well. One of them appears to have the genes necessary to activate Alteran technology not to mention see the entrance to this facility." Taking all the equipment to a nearby room Harry started to look through it for anything useful.

Nothing caught his eye until he found a camcorder in one of the packs. It reminded him of the one he found with the ZPM on Earth and the fact that he never took at look at it.

He completely forgot about it as fascinated as he was with the strange ship and weapons he found. Making a mental note to retrieve it when he returned to Earth in a few days Harry made his way to the nearest console to start his scans.

The cells each had sensors like those used in the medical bays for in depth scans of prisoners so it would not be hard to get it done.

As the results of his scans started coming in several things showed up that he did not expect. The grey haired man did in fact have the gene as he already knew but also a unique brain physiology. Along with this was something that Harry recognized but could not remember what it was.

It was strange, like something had tampered with his brain and he knew he saw this same type of change before. 'The repositories! That's where I saw it before.'

When he was looking through the database for the idea behind direct knowledge transfer Harry came across information on the database repositories. Using a repository leaves a unique marker that can be detected and that was what he was seeing.

'It's amazing he is even still alive. As unique as his brain is that would not stop the information eventually shutting it down. No, he had to have had the information removed somehow. However, nothing on Earth is capable of such a task.'

Thinking for a few seconds Harry smiled, 'Well, it seems like I'll get the information I need; if not from these four then their technologically advanced friends should have what I need.

The next scan showed nothing abnormal just an average human male. The last two however, interested Harry greatly. One had trace amounts of naquahdah in her bloodstream and the other some type of pouch on his stomach housing a snakelike alien same as the ones he saw on Earth.

Instead of located in the neck around the spinal cord and controlling the human, it was just sitting in the pouch. 'Interesting. And that woman, she must be the one from that temple on Earth. No one else had naquahdah traces in their bloodstream.' His hour almost up Harry saved the scans for later study and started back towards the cell; it was time to get information.

--

One by one the four figures started to stir and slowly wake up. The first thing the four noticed as they came to was their lack of weapons and the room where they were located.

The room they were in was a large square, with a smaller square cell in the middle. The smooth grey walls left no indication where the exit was and neither did the walls of the cell.

Between four pillars were the long, flat, and six inch wide pieces that made up the bars of the cell. Besides being rectangular they were also unique in that they ran horizontal instead of the vertical bars the group was used to in cells.

It was obvious someone had captured the group, probably the same person that used their stargate recently. They were just getting their bearings when a segment of the wall surrounding the cell opened and in walked a short figure in a white and gold cloak.

"I see you are all awake." The figure said while it walked right up to the cell that trapped the team.

Upon seeing their captor so close to the openings in the cell Colonel O'Neill tried to reach for him only to encounter an energy shield that shocked his hand leaving it feeling numb. "I would not do that if I were you, it stings quite a bit."

This changed things as they were now obviously dealing with an advanced race. They would have to be careful as they might get a new ally or technology out of this whole ordeal.

Any race advanced enough to have shielding technology might be capable of helping in the fight against the Goa'uld. Still, being held captive was not the ideal start to a relationship.

Even knowing they had to tread carefully did not stop Jack from making his displeasure at being caught known, "Where are we and why are we locked up? Better yet, who are you and what do you want with us? You're not mole people are you?"

At these questions the figure laughed. "I could ask some of the same questions of you as after all this is not your planet."

This statement caused Daniel to step in front of Jack and speak up. "We are peaceful explorers of the galaxy. We mean you no harm we were just exploring. My name is Daniel Jackson and this here is Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c."

Bringing its hands up to the hood covering its head the figure brought it down revealing a youthful face. The boyish figure before them had deep forest green eyes, messy black hair that was partly covering a scar on his forehead. His smooth pale skin made not only his eyes stand out but also his hair and scar due to the contrast.

The four members of SG-1 were all staring in surprise at the figure as he seemed to be just a child.

Looking directly into their eyes he started to speak, "You may call me Potter. This is my planet and I have little trust of visitors. However, I have no intentions of harming you of that you can be certain." Brought out of there shock at hearing that he meant them no harm brought up some questions.

Picking up on one part of the answer O'Neill asked in a disbelieving voice, "You mean you own this entire planet?" This question brought looks from the rest of his team as there were much more important questions to ask.

"Yes, as I said before this whole planet belongs to me." Potter replied.

Hearing this answer prompted Daniel to ask his own questions, "Since you own this planet would that make you the leader of its people? What is your culture like?"

Seemingly brushing off Daniel's questions Potter started speaking, "It seems that we seek the same thing as each other, information. I just recently woke from a long slumber and my knowledge of the galaxy outside this planet is outdated. It is for this reason that I brought you here. As explorers of the galaxy surely you could provide me with the information I seek.

"As for why you are locked up I had no way of knowing if you were hostile or not. This was merely to ensure my safety until I could discover your purpose here. Now, if you give me your word that you will not do any harm while on this planet I will let you out and give you back your weapons and equipment."

--

With this said Harry looked at each person in the cell with a searching and penetrating gaze. 'Even if they are armed I could defend myself and defeat them so this little show of trust does not put me at a disadvantage. Not only that but I will know if they lie to me and that will result in other means of getting the information.'

As Harry thought this he remembered what he learned about legilimency. He could enter these people's mind and take what he wanted but that was to be used as a last resort as it was not very pleasant for both him and the victim as he had yet to master all the skill.

Receiving truthful promises from all four Harry waved his hand over a section of the cell and the energy field dropped as the cell opened.

Harry noticed the one named Carter seemed intrigued and excited about this and she started asking how the cells worked as Harry lead them to the nearby room which housed all their gear. Harry briefly explained how it worked using terms the four had never heard of and in the end they had no clue what he was talking about.

After they had finished putting their gear back on Harry waved his hand across this group ending with it pointing towards the doorway gesturing for the group to leave the room first.

It was as he made this sweeping gesture that he cast a little charm on each of the four to be more trusting. As they left the room Harry never noticed Teal'c keeping an eye on him, as if slightly weary.

Walking through the hallways of tans, blues, and grays Harry thought on how to go about creating more trust between him and the group in order to get more information. The spell cast on them would help, as he was sure giving them their weapons did.

He would just have to give them some information in return. It would not matter at the end of the day if he had to give them some information in return for theirs.

"Um, I was just wondering where everyone else is as you're the only person we have seen so far?" Harry turned to look at Daniel as he asked and the reply once again shocked the four.

"We are the only people on this planet as it was just me before you arrived."

"Aren't you a little young to be here all alone? Where are your parents?" It was as if O'Neill completely forgot about being captured by him, and his owning the planet.

Harry looked at O'Neill and answered, "Not everything is as it seems O'Neill and my parents have long been dead. As I said before I have been asleep a long time and my knowledge of the Galaxy has become out of date. Do not let my appearance deceive you." With this said Harry guided them into the meeting room and took a seat followed by everyone else.

"To make this fair you may ask me for information in return for the information you give me, however there are some things I will not tell you mainly about the technology I have as I will not give out technology to people and a civilization I know nothing about."

Throwing in the last part to give them some hope of getting new technology Harry thought it was likely to make them give him what he wanted. "Now, what can you tell me of the galaxy as you know it?"

Looking around at each other Daniel decided to do the speaking. "Well what do you want to know and what do you already know?"

Looking at Daniel Harry gave his reply. "As I said before the information I have on the galaxy is outdated so let us pretend I have just heard of space and start there. Who is the most powerful race? What is the standard technology level? What species is a threat? What alliances are there? Information along these lines is what I seek the most."

Looking over at Harry O'Neill asked, "How can your information get out of date if you were only asleep for a while? I doubt the galaxy can change very much in that amount of time."

"That is a good question, however, I do believe I asked mine first." Smiling as he replied, Harry then looked over at Daniel to get his answers leaving O'Neill frowning.

"Well, the most powerful race alive that we know of would be the Asgard. Their technology is only below that of the Ancients. The ancients are the ones who built the stargate's but they all died out or ascended to a higher plane of existence a long time ago, leaving some of their technology around. The Nox are a powerful but peaceful race with technology that is around the level of the Asgard. The Tollans are another race with advanced technology.

There are two main threats to the galaxy right now and they are the replicators and the Goa'uld. The replicators are technological beings that self replicate and assimilate and enhance any technology they come across. They are mostly in the Ida galaxy slowly beating the Asgard and entering our galaxy.

"On the other hand, the Goa'uld are contained to this galaxy. Goa'uld are a snake-like species that enter and take control of a host body. They steal their knowledge and technology and have enslaved a large part of the galaxy. A group of Goa'uld called system lords are the top Goa'uld and each has their own territory to rule. They all play the role of gods and in their own megalomaniac way think they are gods.

"To enforce their rule they use an army of Jaffa; humans enhanced by holding larval Goa'uld in their bodies. This gives the Jaffa longer life, greater strength, boosted immune system, and increased healing all in exchange for incubating the young Goa'uld. Using regenerative technology lets the system lords live for a very long time and even bring back the recently killed. They are technologically less advanced than the Asgard, Nox, Tollan, and Replicators. However their large numbers and Jaffa warriors pose a problem.

"The Asgard help keep them in check with the Protected Planets Treaty but that is largely a bluff that has not yet been called by the Goa'uld." Daniel continued to speak of the other more advanced races that they had met in their travels and hostile beings as well."

'Interesting, these Goa'uld could be very useful to me. Posing as Gods huh? I'll just have to show them what a real god is like.'

'I'll have to watch out for those Asgard until I am powerful enough to fight them should they declare me an enemy. From what I've heard they seem to be peace keepers. The others can be encouraged to help me in my endeavors.'

'When I go back to Earth I'll need to take a little side trip to that base and make myself a copy of their database. I could not at all understand the system they use for planet coordinates from just a few thoughts. I probably should have done it when I was first there, but it does not really matter. I'll have it soon enough.'

After he had gained sufficient information from the group Harry offered to answer questions they might have. Jack started them off with the question of how the information he had on the galaxy was outdated.

"When I said I was asleep for a while I meant it. The information I have is currently around 10,000 years out of date. That was around the last time information was entered into the database. As you could guess much would have changed in this long period of time."

He could tell from the looks they were giving him they either did not believe him or thought he was crazy. Just as they were about to ask him more questions he looked off into the distance for a few seconds.

"Ah, I believe you will need to return back to your home world soon. Come; let me take you back to the Astria Porta." Still shocked at his apparent age this news as well as a mild dazing spell kept them from protesting leaving or not being able to ask more questions. 'That went rather well, now all that is left is the last part of my plan.'

With this thought in mind Harry stood up and led the team to the gateship bay where he then proceeded to fly them to the stargate. 'They really need to get back soon or I bet more people will come here which I do not need.'

Ignoring all questions about the ship and how he knew they needed to report back now that the daze was fading, Harry landed the ship near the Porta and then lead the four man team outside of the ship and closer to the Porta.

Turning around Harry started to speak, "Thank you for all the information you have given me, it will be very useful in my travels. However, I'm afraid I can not let you remember anything of your time here."

As he said this the four people in front of him started to grab their weapons so Harry froze them with a wave of his hand.

"Do not worry as this will not hurt at all and you will be quite fine afterwards." This said Harry one by one removed their memory of their time on the planet and replaced it with the memory of having looked around and found nothing.

The dazing effect of the procedure lasted long enough for him to replace each ones memory and get back in the gateship before it wore off.

Sitting in the cloaked gateship Harry smirked as he watched the four came out of their daze and then left the planet a minute later. He had gotten some good information out of all of them.

While he could not take information forcefully from their minds without difficulty and them feeling pain, he could ghost their thoughts getting pieces of information that was not given.

Pointed questions brought up thoughts and information some of which were left out of their answers. It paled in comparison of just taking the information from the mind, but until he could figure out how to take the information without causing pain it was easier.

The mind is not like a book ready to be read. To get to certain information from the mind keywords are used and then when the victim hears the keyword you can 'follow' the thoughts back to their origin forcefully viewing all the memories stored there which is painful for the victim. When in pain most of the victim's thoughts become jumbled and it makes it harder to 'follow' the paths back to the memories.

Of course the victims often focus on the pain, which leads to memories of pain and strong feelings leave imprints on the memories. Painkillers can not be used as ones strong enough to help cloud the mind which makes it virtually impossible to follow the thoughts.

'When I go back to Earth in a few days I need to make sure to practice on people until I start causing less pain. It would have made today so much easier to just take the information from them without the games.'

Harry let out a sigh at thinking about how he still had a way to go mastering some of the wizard skills he was learning. He could remember everything he read but it took time to practice everything until he could do it instinctively.

Landing the gateship in the hanger it was back to familiarizing himself with the complex.

Wandering the halls his recent visitors got Harry thinking about Earth and what he had left to do there. 'That reminds me, Atlantis was not on Earth, and neither database mentioned it being destroyed. Looks like if I want the capital city I'm going to have to track it down.

Of course since it was last on Earth as far as I know, the outpost should have some information. Getting to it would be a problem unless I melt most of the North Pole and I think one natural disaster on earth is enough for now. Heh, wonder how they will handle the hypercane?'

Just thinking about it got Harry impatient. How much destruction would it cause? Would they find a way to stop it? Will it completely destroy the British Isles? How will the planet react to part of the ozone being destroyed? Will the increase in radiation have any impact? 'The database had information on the formation and properties of Hypercanes but never recorded the effects to the planet.

There also was no civilization on the planet so I wonder if any buildings could survive the winds? I doubt it but you never know. Maybe I'll go back and watch the event unfold. I could even record it to further study the effects.'

Thinking about how to record the effects best he searched his memory and came up with an observational satellite. It was perfect as it was designed to be hard to detect and to monitor an entire planet. Two more days and the show will begin.

--

In a medium sized room what looked like a man was kneeling down in front of a wall of fire. He has albino skin and hair, a tracery of raised lines on the chin and cheeks, an indentation of the skull just above and behind the eyes, and his eyes appear as a misty gray pupil without an iris.

Dressed in white robes with a metal piece that started mid chest and rose in v shape towards his neck where it split, following each shoulder back and then upwards framing his face in an oval shape one could tell he was somebody of importance.

Facing the wall of fire the man started to speak. "There are only a few solar systems left that have yet to heed the word of Origin and begin to worship the hallowed Ori."

Versidt looked at the Doci as much as a being of pure energy can look and let his voice echo throughout the room. "Hallowed are the Ori. You, who serve us well, shall have the honor of bringing the light of Origin to those solar systems. Shall they not see the light that is Origin we must cleanse the evil from our world lest it spread and infect all those who follow the path of Origin. We put our trust in you our faithful Doci to save the souls of mortals as only the path of Origin can.

"All who do not follow the path of Origin must find the light or be cleansed from our world and only then can mortals be free to rise to higher levels of existence as promised in the book of Origin. Serve us well and we, the Hallowed Ori, will be there to greet you when you ascend."

Completely captivated and inspired by the word of the Ori the Doci replied. "Hallowed are the Ori. Those solar systems will see the light of Origin. All must see the light that is Origin. Hallowed are the Ori." Hearing this Versidt let the flames dim some, signaling his leaving and watched the Doci say another hallowed are the Ori before leaving to spread his word.

'My plans are moving along nicely. This galaxy is almost all following the path of Origin. Soon we will increase the population and then we must wait until the time is right to make our move. In the mean time, my side project is going as planed.

'It is a shame I never did finish my alteration device but with the boy I chose it should matter little. His own innate abilities should make up the difference. If those Alteran were not in the way I could have done at lot more but I still got one over them.

'While I can not do anything in their galaxy I was able to enter the child's dream and manipulate it to my purposes. Having his own abilities retrieve the bracelet from my labs got around that problem of not being able to interfere without the Alterans noticing me there. I knew it would not be long before he was injured sufficiently for him to be transported.

'Now, with the destruction and chaos he should cause that galaxy there will be no one able to resist the spreading of Origin and the Alteran will meet their end at last. The boy is flawed in design but when it comes time to move I will perfect the design and have this Orici guide the troops.' It would not be long until the Alteran were gone and then he could start the next phase of his plans.

Thinking back Versidt could remember when and how it all started.

_  
__It was amazing. All the power and knowledge he had at hand now was incredible. While the others were still researching the process to ascension he had done it. As far as he knew he was the first of his race to ascend to this plane of existence._

_  
__He was testing his new powers as an ascended being and he just so happened to pick a planet with humans on it as part of that testing ground. When he presented himself to them they thought he was a god and started to worship him. And he found out it gave him more power._

_  
__Now all he needed was to figure out a way to have people worship him all across the galaxy. Thinking about it he remembered reading about how once they had lived on Altera but they left when the Ori were starting to cause problems. _

_  
__Leaning more towards religion than technology the Ori could be just what he needed. As an ascended being it was easy enough to travel back to the home galaxy of the Alterans and learn all he could of the Ori. It had been thousands of years since the two groups had split apart and change was bound to have happened. _

_  
__Learn he did and while he learned he also planned. He would wait to see if they would ascend and if they did Versidt would be there to greet them and tell them his wonderful plan to spread their religion throughout the galaxy. Then once they gained enough power they could eliminate the Alterans._

--

Waking up after a few hours of sleep Harry knew it was going to be a long couple of months. He had so much to do until he could relax more and enjoy the fruits of his labor.

His information gathering session yesterday gave him a slightly new outlook. It was his plan to have no contact with the people of Earth, but he had gotten some good information out of them.

It might not hurt to have some contact with the explorers from Earth. He would just have to limit it and make it on his terms.

He wondered whether he should change his approach with the Asgard. They could have useful information and he might even be able to use them for his own ends. The alliance they made with the Alteran might be useful as he was technically Alteran.

Harry would have to research the terms of this Alliance and find out if it was useful otherwise a different approach was needed.

'The Nox might also be of use to me. According to O'Neill's thoughts they could turn things and themselves invisible. Plus that Carter woman was amazed they could bring back the recently dead.

'They must have some form of energy manipulation and I would not mind learning. Is it possible to bring yourself back to life? They are definitely a race to meet.' Just as he had this thought Harry got the sudden sense he should put off meeting the Nox.

It was just a strange feeling that meeting the Nox would not be a good thing. 'I'll put off meeting the Nox and work on the Asgard first as they are more problematic. The other races they mentioned are not as important as these two.

'Or should I start at the bottom and work my way up? Or prove myself before meeting them.' Sitting up on his bed Harry stored these thoughts for later contemplation.

Heading into the bathroom Harry took a shower and then got ready for the day. He stopped by the area Raven had made his nest to see if he was awake. Seeing as he was Harry held out his arm for Raven to climb up which he did.

"_So, are you looking forward to tomorrow? I know I can hardly wait._" Harry started walking over to the trunk full of books near the door and grabbed two books from it.

"_What is so exciting? It is just going to be a big storm. Now those weird snakes, those are what I want to meet. Do they talk as funny as they look?_" Raven hissed what could be considered a laugh as he finished.

Running a hand along Raven's scales as he started walking out of the room Harry said, "_I have no idea. We'll just have to wait until we capture one. But you are right about them looking funny. Although taking control of a body how they do would be an interesting ability_.

"_And it's not just a big storm. It's a gigantic storm. One that's destruction will affect the whole Earth. A Hypercane is the ultimate in natural disasters._"

"_You are obsessed with storms. You always go outside when there is one and now you're causing the largest one ever on Earth._" Raven hissed.

Walking into the kitchen area Harry grabbed some food and said, "_What is not to like about storms? They are perfect. And I'm not obsessed; I just like to watch them. Now obsessed would be you with rabbits._"

Raven let out a sound of pleasure at the mention of rabbits. "_Mmmm, rabbits. They taste so good, and are filling. Better than those mice you wanted to feed me._"

Eating his food as he walked Harry and Raven made their way towards the construction control center. He could also access what he needed from the main control center but this room was closer to where he was going next. Entering the room Harry then made his was to the console that controlled the construction bays. He needed to make that satellite by tomorrow or he'd miss recording the hypercane.

Everything for the observation satellite was going smoothly and Harry saw that it would be finished in time. He would need to take the partly finished ship to get the satellite into orbit over Earth.

Checking on the progress made to the ships while he was there, Harry was pleased to note that his first ship would be ready within two months and the second one he was having constructed should be done in a little over two years.

Since he told Raven he would not go by the name Saerpix Harry had instead used the name for the ship he found half built in Versidt's lab. As for the second ship, Harry still had no idea for a name.

The second ship he was building was based off of an Alteran battle cruiser. The main difference was that it was slightly larger and had integrated an Alteran defense satellite as part of the weapons systems. The hyperdrive was also modified to allow for greater distances and speed as apposed to just fast short distance jumps.

Harry almost could not believe how complicated it was to combine the battle cruiser with a defense satellite. Just looking at the plans he could tell someone had spent probably years designing the ship. There was one thing that Harry wanted to change from the original design.

During the time yesterday when he was reading from the updated database, he came across something that intrigued him. He was looking through the more recent projects and Project Arcturus stood out to him. Mostly this was because Alteran shields will hold as long as they have power supplying them. With enough power to supply shields a ship could become practically invulnerable.

There were of course several problems with the project as it was now, but Harry was confident that by the time the ship was getting close to being ready he should have something ready.

Starting to pet Raven again Harry left the room. "_I still have no idea where that idea came from yesterday. I mean one second I'm reading the next it just hits me. Multiple universes might solve the exotic particle problem. I don't even know any of the details of the project so why did I think multiple universes would solve a problem I really have no knowledge about?_"

"_You probably read about it somewhere. You do enough reading to have read something about either the project or multiple universes and it just came back to you when you were reading._" Raven said.

Shrugging his shoulder Harry had to agree with Raven. "_You're most likely right. I must have come across something in my readings that gave me the idea._"

Entering a large empty circular room Harry looked around. Nodding his head after a quick look around Harry pulled his wand out of its holder and started to create a practice room.

"_Did you want to stay while I practice? The last time you only almost got hit a few times._" As Harry finished his question Raven was already halfway down his body.

On the floor and heading for the exit Raven gave his reply, "_You're crazy if you think I'll go through that again. No thank you, I'm leaving._"

Smiling as he watched Raven leave Harry concentrated on recreating his practice room from the lab on Earth. All of the wall would have a reflecting spell placed on it except for two small sections placed opposite each other that would absorb spells.

This way Harry could dodge and practice casting spells all at the same time. All the while he would use telekinesis to float a book in front of him so he could learn new spells. It is very good practice for concentration as he has to keep the book floating while casting spells, dodging spells, and reading.

Standing in the middle of the room Harry took one of the books he brought with him and opened it to the page he was last on. This done he suspended it in the air in front of him and prepared to start practicing.

Exiting the gate SG-1 was still a little bit dazed. They felt like something was not right. Getting cleaned up and storing their gear the team headed up to the briefing room for their debriefing.

Sitting around the table General Hammond was the first one to speak, "So what did you find?"

"There was nothing there Sir. No sign of anyone having been there recently. Just a lot of rock; a whole lot of rock." Said O'Neill.

"He's right sir, the place looked uninhabited. From what we saw I doubt anyone could live on that planet. No plant or animal life was in sight from the gate."

Waiting for Sam to finish Daniel added his own opinion, "There was also no sign of civilization in the past. No ruins or anything. I hate to say it but going there was a waste of time."

Looking over at Teal'c General Hammond wanted to hear his thoughts. "Indeed, there was nothing there besides the tracks to and from the gate."

Everyone looked at Teal'c. "I don't remember any tracks, Teal'c. Are you sure you are remembering right? It seems like something I'd remember."

"I am sure O'Neill. I remember tracks leading to and from the gate."

Looking around the table Sam remembered something. "Now that you mention tracks Teal'c I think I remember something about the rocks."

Listening to the group Hammond had a feeling of déjà vu. "It is possible you encountered another race capable of altering your memories again?"

Remembering the last time their memory was altered made the team frown. Being used as slave labor was not something they wanted to remember, not to mention the fact that Teal'c almost died.

"It is possible sir. That could also explain why we are remembering things. Since we had our memories altered before it could have made us more resistant to it happening again. The only real way to tell would be to use the za'tarc detector."

Standing up, General Hammond gave his orders, "I want all of you to undergo testing using the za'tarc detector. And in the mean time I'm going to have to confine you to your quarters. Until we know what is going on I can't risk letting you all roam the base."

As the group left for their quarters O'Neill suddenly said, "Mole people."

Getting strange looks from his team he said, "What? I remember something about mole people. Can you believe it? We could have met mole people and I don't even remember it."

The rest of the team just let the comment slip by them. Jack was being his usual self and it was somewhat relieving.

Continuing on their way SG-1 knew that until they either got their memory back or figured out what was going on it was likely that they would not be going anywhere.


End file.
